She Make Me Going Crazy!
by Hwang0203
Summary: (Chp IIIa Up) Joonmyeon tahu cewek adik kelasnya itu. Biasanya ia panggil adik kelas itu dengan sebutan cewek sinting. [SuLay!GS] [Indo-slang!AU]
1. Prolog

Gue itu pemalu. Sumpah; asli _pemalu banget_. Bahkan saat kelas sepuluh dulu perkenalan gue nggak gampang akrab sama temen sekelas sendiri, bahkan tergolong penyendiri. Kata mereka, gue itu kayak bikin tembok kasat mata jadi mereka enggan buat ngajakin gue ngobrol basa-basi atau sekedar ngajak ke kantin.

Sesungguhnya dalam hati gue, gue nggak se-pemalu itu kok. Asal dapet temen yang satu pendapat dan gak munafik. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, gue punya temen. Namanya Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yifan. Mereka ini ternyata _otaku kelas kakap_ dan _gamers_ _veteran_ macem gue. Karena satu hobi itulah yang bikin kami lengket. Sayangnya, gue sekelas sama Chanyeol. Dan Yifan beda kelas. Tapi tiap jam istirahat kami bakal ngumpul dan bahas ngalor-ngidul tentang _games_. Atau sesekali _hang out_ bareng buat lihat-lihat aksesoris _games_ atau nambah _games_ lainnya. Atau sekedar nyari _wi-fi_ biar _download_ _anime_ yang baru rilis.

Dan soal gue pemalu banget... gue itu pemalu asli sama lawan jenis; yaitu cewek. Bahkan saat Yifan ngenalin temen sekelasnya yang cewek _gamers_ , namanya Xi Luhan. Butuh beberapa bulan buat gue nerima kehadirannya.

Jujur aja nih, di depan cewek gue nggak berani lama-lama lihat matanya. Gue berusaha mengakhiri obrolan secepat mungkin sebelum mereka (para cewek) ngajakin gue ngomong _ngalor-ngidul_ ( _re: utara-selatan_ ). Gue juga nggak tahu kenapa. Yah, pokoknya gitu deh. Sama cewek, asli gue paling nggak tahan buat deket mereka lama-lama. Mungkin karena takutnya nganggep gue tukang PHP atau apalah itu.

Meskipun itu cewek _gamers_ sejati macam Xi Luhan, buktinya gue butuh tiga bulan untuk akrab layaknya temen biasa.

Gue kira, cuma Luhan dan guru perempuan yang gue berani untuk lama-lama deket sama mereka. Yah, meskipun gue akui akhirnya gue bisa ngobrol sedikit lebih lama dengan temen-temen cewek; baik itu sekelas maupun seangkatan.

Dan pas gue kelas dua belas, ada anak kelas sebelas yang bikin sifat _pemalu-terhadap-lawan-jenis_ gue seolah runtuh memudar.

Cewek yang berani banget, nggak tahu urat malunya, dan blak-blakan. Bahkan dari gaya-nya aja dia bukan tipe cewek yang suka dandan, yang suka gosip dan paling suka bahas soal pacaran.

 _ **Big no**_ , kata cewek sinting itu.

Iya. Gue punya julukan buat cewek kelas sebelas itu. Di fanfic ini gue panggil dia cewek sinting. Yang bikin ke- _sinting_ -annya nular ke gue.

Karena dia bikin gue porak-poranda. Bikin gue sakit hati sekaligus perasaan yang dikatakan orang jatuh cinta. Bikin gue pusing tujuh kepayang. Bikin gue gak bisa berhenti mikirin dia. Bikin gue... _aargghh!_

Dan cewek sinting dari kelas sebelas itu bernamakan... ―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _ **Zhang Yixing….**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **She Going Make Me Crazy!**_ "

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho **EXO** | Zhang Yixing/Lay! _ **GS**_ **EXO**

Friendship | Romance | Humor ( _bagi mereka yang menangkap humor disini ya_ )

Rated: T+ | Lenght: Oneshot

#Disclaimer: Hanya meminjam nama. Sepenuhnya mereka milik Tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing. Ide, dan jalan cerita fanfic ini milik **©Hwang0203**

Warn: _**GS!Uke**_ ; **WASPADA BAHASA NON BAKU/ BAHASA GAWL** ; _**Indo!AU**_ ; udah aku peringatin ya, pake capslock lho kalo bahasanya aneh, anak gawl, jadi kalo bagi yang dari awal udah gak _sreg_ baca silakan klik tombol close.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Untuk kalian yang merasa diberi predikat 'PHP' yang bahkan kalian tidak tahu jika perasaan orang itu ke kalian nyata.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : _Hey-o_! Kembali lagi bawain fanfic SuLay. Dan lagi-lagi non-baku juga RomCom. Nggak tahu kenapa sih, liat mereka bawaannya pengen nulis RomCom melulu. Yang model angst-hurt/comfort nggak kerasa sekali.

Dannnn….. ini masih berupa prolog sih. Atau sekedar spoiler panjang. Aku nggak janji update cepet sih (walopun aku udah nulis 70%-nya sih). Soalnya aku bukan anak sekolahan yang bisa liburan kali ini :3 (―bilang aja lo lagi magang).

 _So, nantikan ya!_


	2. I: Taruhannya Cewek Sinting

Hari Senin. Banyak sekali murid memenuhi ruangan kantin. Berbaris rapi didepan kasir demi beberapa camilan ringan untuk mengganjal perut. Tenaga mereka terkuras hanya dengan berdiri lima puluh menit di bawah terik sinar matahari. Upacara yang selalu didoakan untuk dihindari.

Tak terkecuali Kim Joonmyeon yang dengan sabar ikut mengantri, tangannya membawa baki berisikan dua bungkus roti, lima gorengan dan satu botol air mineral; menunggu gilirannya di depan kasir untuk membayar makanan ringan yang diambilnya.

Hingga tarikan di seragam lengan kiri Joonmyeon terasa. Cowok itu peka dan langsung menoleh ke sebelah kiri; menemukan adik kelasnya yang paling ia hindari.

 _Zhang Yixing_.

"Ummm… Mas Joonmyeon? Setelah Mas bayar ini di kasir, saya tunggu di meja deket jendela ya, ada yang mau saya omongin."

Ingin sekali Joonmyeon menghindar. Bisa saja ia beralasan setelaah ini ia punya tugas untuk memproyeksikan hasil editan film pendek yang digarapnya bersama kelompok.

Naasnya, tubuh tidak sinkron dengan hati. Kepalanya mengangguk singkat, menyetujui. "Iya. Tunggu aja, sebentar lagi giliran saya, kok."

Zhang Yixing meninggalkan senyum tipis sebelum berlalu menuju meja yang dituju.

 _Sialan, demi kerang ajaib_ , maki Joonmyeon dalam hati. Apalagi ini sudah gilirannya membayar semua yang ada di bakinya.

Ingin rasanya kabur. Mengendap-endap, berbaur bersama siswa lain berharap dirinya tersamarkan. Belum sampai pintu keluar, suara cempreng adik kelasnya membahana, bahkan bisa didengar seluruh penghuni kantin.

" **MAS JOONMYEON**! Kok kabur?!"

Kalau saat ini yang cowok marga Kim ini lakukan hanya: menghela nafas panjang, berdoa supaya cewek itu tidak berlaku aneh. Yang terpenting siapkan _mental_ dan _hati_.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon ketika dia sudah duduk di hadapan Yixing.

Cewek kelas sebelas itu malah membalik topik pembicaraan. " _Wiih_ , Mas Joonmyeon tahu aja deh saya lagi laper. Minta rotinya satu ya, Mas, _hehehehe_ …" dan tanpa menunggu ijin, tangan kecil itu sudah sigap mengambil roti selai coklat-kacang kesukaan Joonmyeon. Apalagi tadi tinggal satu-satunya.

Catat; _**kesukaannya**_ dan _ **tinggal satu-satunya**_.

Dan kini sudah berada di dalam perut cewek sinting ini untuk dicerna.

 _ **Sinting**_ … _cewek ini_ _sinting_ , rutuk Joonmyeon sekali lagi dalam hati.

"Oh iya, jadi begini Mas Joonmyeon. Kenapa Mas nggak ikutan _Workshop Literature_ kemarin? Bukannya kata Pak Choi, Mas juga ikutan dan dipilih jadi ketua perwakilan sekolah kita?!"

 _Ohh… masalah ini toh_ , Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda mengerti arah pembicaraan.

"Bukannya udah tiga anak yang ikut; kalau nggak salah kamu, Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun? Pak Choi bilang, _kuota_ -nya cuma cukup tiga anak aja. Saya yang sudah kelas 12 harus ngalah dan kudu fokus ujian."

Mimik gadis itu berubah jadi jengkel. Cepat sekali berubahnya. "Gini ya, Mas. Memang pihak panitia sana ngasih kuota tiga siswa, tapi Pak Choi ngotot minta kuota lima siswa. Pihak panitia setuju dan sialnya Pak Choi nggak bisa dihubungin. Pak Choi ngiranya memang kuota lima siswa ditolak makanya – _mungkin_ – Pak Choi bilang ke Mas Joonmyeon buat nggak ikut. Sialnya pas nyampe sana, saya yang dipilih dadakan buat Ketua Perwakilan dan kena semprot panitia-nya!"

"Lha terus? Bukan salah saya dong. Ini murni salah Pak Choi dan pihak panitianya."

"Memang. Makanya itu, udah terlanjur disetujui kuota lima siswa, makanya saya nyebut nama Mas Joonmyeon buat hadir minggu depan."

"Jadi minggu depan saya harus hadir?!"

"Iya! Sebetulnya acaranya dimulai pukul delapan pagi, tapi buat jaga-jaga aja, kita ngumpul di gerbang sekolah jam tujuh dan berangkat rombongan."

Joonmyeon mengangguk paham. Sembari memakan salah satu gorengan.

"Mas Joon, tolong dong kalau ada orang ngomong, sesekali kek lihat matanya. Rasanya kecewa nih ngomong panjang lebar tapi kayaknya nggak dihargain."

 _Itu sih karena lo cerewet! Itu sih karena gue aslinya dari dulu begini!_ , jeritan dalam hati Joonmyeon.

Tapi namanya yang menghargai usaha orang, Joonmyeon tatap manik coklat bening itu selang beberapa detik. "Makasih banget infonya. Dan saya harus ke kelas buat siapin proyeksi. Permisi."

Joonmyeon bangkit membawa nampan. Dia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan adik kelasnya yang _sinting_ ini!

"MAS JOONMYEON!"

Joonmyeon menggeram pelan. Pikirnya, _apalagi kali ini_. Dia menoleh menatap cewek itu, Yixing yang tengah cengengesan dan menunjukkan dua gorengan yang dibalut _tissue_.

"Makasih banyak gorengannya ya, Mas! Semoga pahalanya dilipat gandakan!"

Joonmyeon menatap baki makanannya. Oh, gorengannya hilang tiga. Satu barusan ia makan, duanya lagi ia kecolongan dari Zhang Yixing.

 _ **Cewek sinting!**_

* * *

" _ **She Make Me Going Crazy!**_ "

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho EXO | Zhang Yixing/Lay!GS EXO

Friendship | Romance | Humor ( _bagi mereka yang menangkap humor disini ya_ )

Rated: T+ | Lenght: - ?

#Disclaimer: Hanya meminjam nama. Sepenuhnya mereka milik Tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing. Ide, dan jalan cerita fanfic ini milik **©Hwang0203**

Warn: _**GS!Uke**_ ; **WASPADA BAHASA NON BAKU/ BAHASA GAWL** ; **Indo!AU** ; udah aku peringatin ya, pake capslock lho kalo bahasanya aneh, anak gawl, jadi kalo bagi yang dari awal udah gak _sreg_ baca silakan klik tombol close.

Kalo misal ada yang nemu cerpen dengan jalan ceritanya kayak begini, tapi dengan cast yang beda itu jelas kepunyaanku juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disadur dari kisah nyata dengan sedikit bumbu penyedap.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm really sorry for the sum. Only in prolog is centric!Suho. Forgive me, please._

* * *

 **Chapter I : Taruhannya Cewek Sinting**

* * *

Namanya Zhang Yixing. Cewek barbar dan cewek urakan. Tapi entah kenapa, otaknya cukup encer juga hingga bisa meraih peringkat tiga pararel untuk kategori kelas Multimedia.

Kenapa Kim Joonmyeon bisa tahu se-detail itu? Karena saat dia kelas sebelas dan Yixing masih kelas sepuluh; mereka berada satu ruangan ujian. Yah, walaupun jarak duduknya terbilang jauh, tapi toh, Joonmyeon tipe yang suka memerhatikan suasana kelas.

Daripada temannya yang lain; Yixing ini paling cepat mengumpulkan lembar jawaban ujian. Seolah Joonmyeon dan Yixing bersaing mewakili angkatan untuk siapa yang lebih dulu cepat mengumpulkan lembar kertas jawaban ujian.

Pernah cowok Kim ini tak sengaja mendengar olokan teman-teman cewek sinting itu kalau ia dan Yixing cocok jika dipasangkan.

' _Apaan sih? Lagian Mas Joonmyeon itu introvert tingkat tinggi. Seleranya pasti lebih tinggi. Nggak kayak gue; Ambivert yang kadang diliat bisa jadi Ekstovert dan Introvert_.'

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, rupanya cewek itu sadar posisi juga. Hei, walaupun Joonmyeon ini dibilang anak _geek_ yang jarang bisa berteman dekat dengannya –soal tampang bahkan Joonmyeon bisa dijejerkan bersama Wu Yifan yang terkenal itu! Atau Park Chanyeol, temannya yang menjabat Ketua OSIS (Ketos)!

Dan Joonmyeon berdoa, semoga dia nggak pernah bersinggungan dengan cewek sinting itu. Joonmyeon paling anti dengan cewek yang sok ramah, pecicilan dan tidak bisa tenang.

Tidak akan pernah. Yah, walaupun untuk sekarang mereka satu tim untuk acara Wokrshop, tapi cowok Kim ini memastikan bahwa dia tidak dekat-dekat dengan Zhang Yixing.

 _Semoga saja tidak pernah_.

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy! ****

* * *

Hari Minggu.

Dan seharusnya mereka berangkat untuk ke gedung dimana _workshop_ -nya diadakan.

Koreksi lagi, _**harusnya ia sendirian saja**_.

 _Bukan_ dengan Zhang Yixing yang berada di belakang motornya.

 _Kampret!_ , maki Joonmyeon dalam hati.

Ia kira, Zhang Yixing akan membawa motor sendiri atau bisa dibonceng Oh Sehun. Tapi nasib sialnya, Oh Sehun lebih dulu menawarkan tumpangan ke Byun Baekhyun selagi mereka menunggu Zhang Yixing datang –yang otomatis dan mau tidak mau Zhang Yixing harus dibonceng Kim Joonmyeon ketika cewek sinting itu datang setelah diantar ( _alasannya, motornya mogok kemarin dan masih menginap di bengkel_ ).

"Maaf ya, Mas. Harusnya saya tukeran sama Byun Baekhyun saja, ya."

Yah, meskipun sama-sama bermulut besar, tetapi ingatlah Byun Baekhyun itu tipe cewek yang menjunjung tinggi citranya. Mulut boleh berkoar, asal tingkah laku jangan sampai membuat orang menilai dirinya buruk.

Beruntungnya, sesampai di _Workshop_ , Joonmyeon tak harus berurusan dengan Zhang Yixing karena ia ternyata ditaruh di kelompok yang berbeda-beda dari berbagai sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya ketika waktunya pulang, ia harus kembali berdekatan dengan Yixing. Bukannya ironis, tetapi begitulah yang Joonmyeon rasakan. Ketika seseorang yang tidak kau inginkan, malah terus-terusan berdekatan denganmu.

' _Kasihan Ayahnya Yixing, Mas. Jauh-jauh buat jemput doang_.' itu yang dilontarkan Byun Baekhyun; cewek yang punya mulut tipe sama dengan Yixing.

"Mas Joon, maaf ya kalau saya lancang. Minta nebeng terus. Habisnya nggak ada angkot deket rumah saya sih,"

"Hm,"

"Marah ya, Mas?"

"Nggak."

Setelahnya hening. Cukup bagus bagi Joonmyeon karena dia tidak sedang ingin bicara apapun. Bahkan ketika motornya sudah mendekati daerah sekolah, sayangnya…

"Mas, boleh mampir ke Masjid dulu? Bentar lagi adzan Maghrib, lho."

Sabar, Joonmyeon. Yang sabar ya kalau sama cewek banyak maunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin kalau sehabis shalat Maghrib dan Yixing punya inisiatif cari angkot sendiri, Joonmyeon tidak akan masalah. Sayangnya, cewek sinting itu berani sekali bilang,

"Anterin lagi ya? Rumah saya deket kok dari sekolah, saya minta dianter sampe sekolah saja."

 _Duh, Ya Allah, apalagi sih_ ….

"Soalnya nggak ada angkot dari sini yang jurusannya ke daerah rumah saya."

 _Sudah cukup! Kesabaran Joonmyeon ada batasnya, Mamah!_

Cowok Kim itu memincingkan matanya menatap Yixing.

"Kamu jangan seenaknya ya. Belum tentu yang kamu mintai tolong itu bakal sukarela nolongin kamu."

"… Mas―"

"Oh, mentang-mentang kamu cewek, tempat _workshop_ -nya jauh banget sampe perbatasan Kota, kamu jadiin alasan biar bisa nebeng, biar nggak capek bawa motor dari batas kota sampai ujung kota?!"

" … '

Memang kasar, tapi itulah Kim Joonmyeon. Jangan sekali-kali membuat masalah jika Joonmyeon sudah bersabar. Jangan nilai Joonmyeon mentang-mentang nggak banyak omong jadi nggak bisa ngomong kasar. Ada kalanya kalimat pedang yang keluar bisa menghunus dan menimbulkan sakit hati. Sebelum terjadi, pikir dulu baik-baik.

Sudah banyak teman cewek sekelas Joonmyeon yang merasakan tajamnya perkataan cowok Kim itu. Joonmyeon pikir, _persetan setelah ini Yixing bakal marah, atau malah nangis, atau malah berbalik memusuhinya dan mengatainya kakak kelas sialan_ ―Joonmyeon siap resiko karena itu yang terjadi ke teman-teman sekelasnya.

Joonmyeon, _oh_ , Kim Joonmyeon. Apakah kau lupa pamor seorang Zhang Yixing?

"Wah, pedes juga kalau ngomong; mirip cabe-cabean. Pedesnya udah level berapa, Mas?"

Joonmyeon cuma bisa _facepalm_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sekali cewek sinting ya tetep aja cewek sinting._

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy! ****

* * *

"Nyebelin-nyebelin-nyebelin! Dasar cowok _introvert_ mulut cabe-cabean!" maki Yixing tak ada habisnya ketika ia bersama para teman-temannya berada di Lab Komputer.

"Udah _introvert_ , udah kayak anti sosial, mana mulutnya cabe-cabean lagi! Cowok macam apaan?!" lagi, sepertinya Yixing tak henti untuk merutuk.

Kita tahu sepertinya siapa yang dibahas oleh Yixing.

"Udahlah." itu suara Baekhyun, cewek marga Byun tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendiri menggeser pintu Lab Komputer dan masuk. Berjalan bak seorang dia Ratu sembari memandang semuanya adalah kelas rendahan ( _p.s: anggep aja Baek kayak Disgust yang di film Inside Out_ ).

"Kalau perlu diingatkan, siapa yang dulu bilang, ' _Gue bakal taklukin cowok introvert itu! Kalo dia luluh sama gue, jalan gue buat pedekate terbuka lebar_ '. Hayooo~" itu suara cowok, agak cempreng pula. Dan cowok itu baru saja turun dari kegiatannya bermain _**CoC**_ dan duduk di atas meja Lab.

Cowok itu bernamakan Kim Jongdae, teman sekelas mereka.

"Ya mana gue tahu dia bakal _setertutup_ itu? Padahal waktu gue deketin temennya lho ya keliatannya sama-sama pendiem tapi kan temennya lebih _easy going_ ketimbang Mas Joonmyeon." sangkal Yixing.

"Yahh… resiko lo sih. Gue juga pas ngobrol sama Kak Joonmyeon nggak terlalu dipeduliin. Pertanyaan gue cuma dijawab seadanya." kali ini si cowok berkulit lebih eksotis ketimbang tiga yang lainnya dan fokusnya masih ada di layar laptop dengan tangan masih sibuk dengan tombol-tombol di konsol game.

Yap, Cowok itu Kim Jongin dan ia lebih bersikeras dipanggil Kai ( _karena dulu ada yang sempat mengira Jongin ini kembarannya Jongdae karena mulai dari marga dan nama tengah mereka mirip_.)

Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin ini teman sekelas yang entah sejak kapan mulai dekat. Mungkin mereka pernah satu kelompok tugas hingga terbawa sampai sekarang. Perbedaan karakter yang ada pada diri mereka tidak lantas membuat mereka tidak bisa berteman.

Si supel Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan satu angkatan, kakak kelas dan adik kelas dikenalinya. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian jalan berkeliling sekolah dengan cewek supel ini, sering ada yang menyapanya.

Si jahil Kim Jongdae yang tingkat kejahilannya sudah tingkat Master. Paling sering membuat guru-guru jengkel dan berakhir meninggakan kelas. Dan terkadang Jongdae berbaur bersama teman sekelas yang lain demi menciptkana huru-hara. Jadi kalau ada keributan di kelas XI-MM 1, maka yang paling diburu para guru lebih dulu adalah Kim Jongdae, baru setelahnya antek-antek cowok muka kotak itu. Jika tidak menemukan hasil, yang terkena apes berikutnya adalah Baekhyun, Yixing dan Jongin.

Jongin itu yang tidak banyak omong, sedikit tertutup dan akan bicara sekenanya. Hampir mirip Joonmyeon tapi bedanya Jongin masih bisa berbaur bersama teman sekelasnya. Gamers dan Otaku walaupun masih level medium.

Terakhir Zhang Yixing. Dia tipe cewek yang nggak banyak mulut, hanya diawal kelas sepuluh saja dia jadi cewek pendiam nan kalem. Selanjutnya dia adalah tipe cerewet bagi yang mengenalnya lebih dekat. Akan bersikap apatis pada orang baru walaupun akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menebalkan kulit wajahnya. Daripada ketiga temannya; dia yang maniak lagu lawas, buku dan film. Satu-satunya yang membuat Yixing kekinian hanya musik Kpop.

"Ya kan? Jangan salahin gue, dong!" Yixing bersikap tinggi karena Jongin membelanya.

Baekhyun memutar maniknya, "So… _the next plan_ lo apa selanjutnya?!"

"Kalo gue minta tolong Mbak Luhan kayaknya nggak deh. Dia kan terkenal mulut embernya nomer dua setelah lo, Baek."

Merasa tersinggung, Baekhyun melemparkan buku tebal yang tergeletak di samping Yixing dan melemparkan ke cewek berlesung pipi. "Sialan lo," makinya singkat.

"Lo deketin aja Park Chanyeol –si Ketos itu. Entar juga lama-lama lo bisa deketan juga sama gebetan lo." kali ini Jongdae tumben-tumbennya memberi nasihat bijak.

"Ide bagus sih. Tapi semenjak insiden itu gue agak sungkan deket lagi sama Mas Chanyeol. Mau senyum sapa aja masih sungkan –kayak gue bikin dosa paling terlarang."

"Wajar sih kan lo nolak dia. _Which mean_ ; Park Chanyeol itu Ketos dan soal tampang nggak main-main. Lo cewek bego yang nolak dia." Jongin ikut bersuara meskipun fokusnya masih di layar laptop yang mengeluarkan bunyi tembakan. Masih fokus main game rupanya.

"Lo cewek goblok tahu gak." omel Baekhyun.

"Ciyee... jangan cemberut gitu dong. Kalo gue deketin Mas Chanyeol, ntaran ada yang cemburu ditutup-tutupin lagi. Bisa-bisa nama gue masuk koran sekolah, ' _ **Zhang Yixing Menerima Cinta Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Bertindak**_.'."

Jongdae tertawa keras sampai terlentang di lantai Lab. Jongin bahkan sampai melesetkan tembakannya dan membuatnya kalah di satu babak games. Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah menahan ledakan emosi sekaligus rasa malu ganti menggeletiki sobat ceweknya.

"Sialan lo, _banzengg_!"

Dulu pernah ada berita menyebar jika Ketos Park Chanyeol mendekati Zhang Yixing. Tapi sayangnya Yixing menolak untuk _lebih dari sekedar senior-junior_ dan hubungan yang semula harmonis sebagai senior-junior mendadak jadi canggung.

"Yaudah terima aja kali cara satu-satunya lo deketin si apatis Joon itu."

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan ocehan Jongdae. "Harus ya deketin Mas Joonmyeon?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua manik matanya. "Lo nggak mau usaha deketin _**doi**_ -nya langsung. Deketin temennya, Park Chanyeol, pernah ada kasus diantara kalian hingga bikin tali _silahturahmi_ jadi renggang. Deketin Mbak Luhan, lo takut mulutnya ember. Ya jalan satu-satunya… lo deketin Kak Joonmyeon."

Cewek marga Zhang ini menatap nyalang tembok didepannya sambil mengepalkan telapak tangan. "Yass… Ini demi _**doi**_ , maka gue berusaha!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan. _Horee!_

Emang sekarang jamannya cowok aja yang bikin pedekate sama cewek? Cewek juga bisa kok pedekate sama cowok asal nggak kentara.

Yosh _ **,**_ _berjuanglah Zhang Yixing_!

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy! ****

* * *

"Arah jam sepuluh. Tuh." Baekhyun menyenggol lengan kanan Yixing hingga pentol bakso yang digayung Yixing melalui sendok kembali meluncur ke mangkok.

Yang disenggol menatap nyalang Baekhyun. "Anjir, udah siap mangap lahap pentol bakso, lo balikin pentolnya ke habitat."

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan. "Lo lirik arah jam sepuluh dari jendela kelas."

Yixing harus berdiri sejenak untuk melongok ke arah luar jendela. Benar seperti kata Baekhyun. Di arah jam sepuluh memang ada _**doi**_. Bahkan cewek urakan itu langsung duduk di tempat dan memasang wajah panik.

"Lha gue harus gimana, _coeg_?!"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. "Ah, lo samperin aja Kak Joonmyeon. Pak Choi kan titip pesen kita kudu ngasih tahu Kak Joonmyeon _workshop_ minggu depan libur."

"Harus gitu ya ngasih tahu si _Introvert_?!" bahu Yixing lemas dan turun sedikit bersamaan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. Seolah ngasih kode, ' _Lo nggak punya ide yang brilliant dikit kek_ '.

Baekhyun gemes sendiri. Dia ngedorong sahabat ceweknya itu mendekati pintu kelas dan ditatap aneh oleh penghuni kelas mengenai tingkah mereka. Termasuk Jongdae yang berhenti bikin jebakan batman di kursi guru dan Jongin yang nge-pause games-nya.

Cewek Byun itu ngedorong Yixing hingga keluar dari area kelas. "Lo harus ngomong. Gue awasi dari luar sini. Harus ngomong! Kalo nggak, jangan harap pintu kelas ini terbuka buat lo!" dan teganya Baekhyun, dia menutup pintu kelas dan dikunci dari dalam. Begini ternyata ada gunanya dipercaya untuk pegang kunci kelas.

"Yah, Baekhyun! Woi, cewek cabe-cabean!" Yixing menggedor pintu kelas beberapa kali sambil mengobral kata-kata mutiara kekinian. Sedang Baekhyun menahan pintu dari dalam kelas. Jelas saja mengundang rasa penasaran seisi kelas.

"Apaan sih, Baek, sampe Yixing lo usir begitu?" tanya Amber.

"Ah, udah, urusan cewek mah lo nggak perlu tahu."

Amber _flat-face_. "Lo nggak liat gue pake rok?"

Baekhyun pura-pura kaget. "Astaga! Gue kira lo cowok! Jadi itu celana olahraga ya bukan celana seragam."

Kembali ke Yixing. Cewek itu melirik jam tangannya; tujuh menit lagi bel masuk. Belum lagi Baekhyun seenaknya mengunci pintu kelas. Guru MatPel selanjutnya memberi info beliau bakal telat masuk kelas sekitar lima belas menit karena ada rapat guru antar MatPel. Sedang biasanya Guru Konseling akan berkeliling untuk mencari murid yang bandel tidak masuk kelas walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

 _Pasrah_. Yixing hanya bisa _pasrah_.

Dia berkali-kali mondar-mandir merapalkan mantra. Atau sesekali menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Di depan kelasnya, dia menarik nafas berkali-kali.

"Kalo lo berhasil, gue bayar bakso lo dan tambahan tiga mangkok lagi!" seru Jongdae dari dalam kelas, berdiri di depan kaca jendela kelas.

"Kalo lo nggak berhasil, gue bayar bakso lo dan tambahan uang bensin deh seminggu!" ini Jongin.

"Gue beliin sempak kodian deh dari Pasar Kapasan kalo lo berani nyamperin _**doi**_!" suara Baekhyun.

"Kalian kira gue ini bahan taruhan? _Astagfirullah_ , nggak baik Mas-nya sekalian." mulai deh ucapan bijak Zhang Yixing. "…tapi gue bakal berhasil, kok. Gue tunggu bakso empat mangkok dari lo, Muka Kotak!"

Empat meter dari kelasnya, ada taman buatan dalam gedung dengan beberapa kursi yang sengaja dibuat untuk murid-murid disini. Dan di bangku taman itu, ada _**doi**_ dan teman-temannya.

 _Ayo, ganbatte Zhang Yixing!_

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya penuh kepastian hingga tak terasa dirinya berdiri di depan _**doi**_ dan teman-temannya yang semula asyik di layar tablet menampilkan anime. Kehadiran Yixing membuat mereka kompak berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan atensi ke Yixing.

"A― _anu_ … Mas Joonmyeon," yang duduk di tengah merasa terpanggil, lantas menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyahuti.

"I―ituu… _anu_ ," duh, Yixing kan jadi gagap jadi pusat perhatian tiga orang sekaligus, mana _**doi**_ juga ikutan ngelihatin dia. Gugup hati Dedek, Bang.

" _Anu_ apaan?" nah kan yang nyahut si _**doi**_. Yixing justru seneng.

Tapi kenapa yang dibahas malah **Anu**?

"M-Mas Joonmyeon…. udah dikasi tahu Pak Choi informasi-nya?"

"Informasi apa?"

 _Busett_ _tenang amat intonasinya_ , pikir Yixing.

"Mi―minggu depan… _workshopnya_ , li―libur sementara. Juga Mas Joonmyeon harus segera setor judul no―novel sejarah ke Pak Choi paling lambat lusa bu―buat dikaji ulang."

Yixing pikir ekspetasi Joonmyeon adalah….

 **.**

' _Ah, iya ya. Kalo gitu makasih ya infonya. Untung kamu ngasih tahu_.'

 **.**

Ya, ramah dan bersahabat. Yixing berpikir begitu karena mereka sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama dan mungkin Joonmyeon merasa nyaman dengannya. Itu berarti dirinya di mata si _**doi**_ bakal dapat nilai plus sebagai adik kelas yang perhatian dan suka menabung serta membantu teman yang kesusahan.

Oh, Yixing sayang ―naifnya dirimu.

Karena Kim Joonmyeon terkenal introvert dan jelas saja _introvert_ maka jawabannya jelas pasti―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…. ― "Udah? Segitu aja? Terima kasih infonya. Saya sedang ada urusan lain, silahkan kamu ke kelasmu. Urusan setor judul novel, Pak Choi sudah informasikan ke saya."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kretekk!**_

Rasanya sakit nggak berdarah. _Nyutt-nyutt_ gitu di dada.

 **.**

Yixing yang sadar dari keterpurukannya, "Ya, kalo gitu saya permisi."

 **.**

Tepat setelah ia balik badan dan telinganya menangkap suara si _**doi**_ yang amat pelan tapi bagaikan Katana yang menghunus ulu hati…

 **.**

― "Jadi dia bolak-balik dan ricuh di depan kelas cuma ngasih tahu kamu itu aja, Myeon?! Dia naksir kamu atau gimana sih?"

"Nggak tahu," itu suara Joonmyeon. "… abisnya dia _cewek sinting_ sih."

 **.**

 _ **Shitt. Djantjoek**_.

Sudah, Xing. Lupakan soal pencitraan diri di hadapan si _**doi**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing menggebrak meja belajarnya ketika kejadian tadi siang terekam jelas dan diulang terus-menerus oleh otaknya. Yixing kan jengah, _QaQa_. Lalu dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Dengan mata yang menyipit menyiratkan dendam kesumat, Yixing pun bertekad.

"Ngatain gue? Lo ngejelekin gue di depan _**doi**_?! Karma masih berlaku. _**Gue doain lo naksir gue**_!" itu ucapan lantang Yixing.

" _Iya-ya_! Gue bikin hatinya ditarik ulur terus gue lepas. Sabodo amat pecah berkeping –keping. **HAHAHAHA**!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Buk, Yixing kenapa sih di kamarnya?"

Sang Nyonya Zhang malah mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "Ah, kumat lagi tuh anak, Pak. Biasa; kalo ada yang bikin dia jengkel sukanya sih begitu. Udah dilanjut aja minum kopinya nggak usah pikirin anak manja itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dia naksir kamu atau gimana sih_?" pertanyaan Yifan terekam jelas saat itu. Joonmyeon memandangi punggung Yixing yang menjauh menuju ke kelas.

Entahlah. Dia tidak tahu.

Yixing termasuk cewek yang masuk _blacklist_ ; harus dia hindari. Tapi kenyataan cewek itu selalu punya kesempatan untuk membuat Joonmyeon berurusan dengannya.

" _Jangan begitu, Myeon. Nanti karma lo suka dia, lho_." petuah bijak Luhan.

Joonmyeon mengingat petuah Luhan, tertawa pelan tanpa suara hingga pegangannya ke _mug_ kopi ikut bergoyang menumpahkan isinya sedikit.

" _ **Aku naksir cewek sinting sejenis Zhang Yixing?! Hahahaha! Sampai beneran berarti aku termasuk orang sinting!"**_

Itu suara Joonmyeon di kamarnya, ditemani suara _soundtrack anime_ menggema di kamarnya yang sedikit temeram karena suasana malam mistis.

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy! ****

* * *

Joonmyeon _fix_ mengundurkan diri dari _workshop literature_. Selain karena ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus T.A, ia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan cewek sinting itu.

Dan _alhamdulillah wa syukurillah_. Tuhan memang mendengar doa hambaNya yang butuh pertolongan.

Dua minggu belakangan ini memang Joonmyeon tidak berurusan dengan Zhang Yixing. Yah, walaupun sesekali bertemu di perpustakaan dekat Lab ( _itu tempat nongkrong Yixing cs, ngomong-ngomong_ ), atau di parkiran, atau juga di lorong-lorong dan undakan tangga. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mereka menarik diri untuk mulai obrolan.

Tidak saling mengenal.

Joonmyeon cukup waras untuk tidak berurusan dengan cewek sinting.

Sedang Yixing cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memiliki benang apapun dengan cowok _introvert_ yang judes macam Joonmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

xx

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepatu lo ilang lagi, Joon?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka udah kelar sama tugas di Lab Komputer. Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa sepatunya punya kaki ya? Bosen ditinggal lama, makanya dia _jalan-jalan_ bentar tapi nggak tahu gue kelarnya jam berapa." celutuk Joonmyeon, garing ah.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Ini udah berkali-kali. Ada yang nggak beres nih." papar si Ketos dengan gayanya sok niruin Sherlock. Chanyeol wajar berkata begitu, _wong_ dia yang sering bantuin Joonmyeon kalau sepatunya lagi _jalan-jalan_. Bahkan terakhir kali sepatu cowok Kim ini _jalan-jalan_ sampai halaman belakang sekolah!

(― _beruntung sepatu Joonmyeon ditemukan tukang kebun sekolah, yang dikira sepatu bekas gak mutu dan mau diloak_ )

( _Padahal harga sepatu Joonmyeon setara dengan uang saku Chanyeol selama 4 bulan penuh_ )

Kali ini pencarian mereka nggak harus di halaman belakang sekolah. Sepatu Joonmyeon tertata apik di tong sampah.

 _Djantjoek, siapa sih yang ngisengin sampai keterlaluan begini?_ , rutuk Joonmyeon.

Baru saja Joonmyeon mengira-ngira siapa pelakunya, sosok cewek sinting bernamakan Zhang Yixing terlihat menuruni tangga yang berada di samping ruang Lab Komputer. Mana sok polos pakai pura-pura nggak liat Joonmyeon.

Andaikan ini dalam _animasi_ , mungkin Yixing terkapar tidak berdaya oleh sinar laser dari mata Joonmyeon.

" _Dengan kekuatan sinar laser Bulan, aku akan meng-hukum-mu, ciatt!_ "

Eh, salah ding.

Resiko sering nonton _anime cantik_ gara-gara adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing menghentikan akting tertawanya saat dirasa berada di posisi aman.

"Eh, tadi gimana si _introvert_ itu? Dia ngeliatin gue nggak?" bisik Yixing pada Baekhyun.

Si cewek mungil berbibir tipis – _karena keseringan gossip_ – mengangguk kecil. "Yah, sempet sih. Nyeremin lagi. Untung lo pura-pura nggak liat." kebetulan aja ya, si Baekhyun ngelihat Joonmyeon. Soalnya di sebelah cowok _introvert_ itu ada gebetannya sih; si Ketos Park Chanyeol _ulala_ ~

"Huahahaha! Rasain tuh, balesan gue!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa nggak keterlaluan ya? Emang siapa kemarin tuh sampai disembunyiin di halaman belakang?"

"Oh, itu?" Yixing baru konek. "Lo tahu kan siapa otak kriminal." kata Yixing sambil senyum dan naik-turunin alisnya.

"Dih, najis!" Baekhyun menampar pelan pipi Yixing.

Yah, tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Mungkin dalang dari ide kriminal Yixing siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongdae ― _Master of Crap_.

"Abis sepatunya terus apalagi yang dijadiin target."

Tiba-tiba Yixing masang senyum angker. Suwer, selama tiga tahun temenan sama Yixing nggak sekalipun Baekhyun ngelihat Yixing berubah jadi _Palak_ super KW.

"Pokoknya ada, deh."

Baekhyun cuma menghela nafas.

 **.**

 _Tolongin temen Baekkie, Yawlah, kalo misal dia_ nggak bisa selamat _dari si senior_.

 _Say, amen_.

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy! ****

* * *

 **Fr: Kai**  
' _Ke kantin kelas 12 deh. Cepetan! Nyesel kalo nggak nyusul gue disini. Bawa Baekhyun gak papa_.'

Pesan yang diterima Yixing di jamkos karena memang ujian akhir sudah selesai. Sambil menggerutu, Yixing mengangkat bokongnya dari bangku dan menarik Baekhyun agar segera bangun dari acara _'mari-memoles-makeup-natural-a-la-Baekhyun_ '.

"Kenapa sih si Temsek itu. Ngerusak acara deh." gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Nurut aja deh. Kalo sampe dia ngerjain kita, gue kasih ijin lo buat _ngabisin_ si Temsek."

Sebenarnya cukup risih untuk berada di lingkungan senior hierarki tertinggi. Apalagi letaknya berada di bagian belakang gedung, kan suasananya mendukung banget kalo ada senior sok berkuasa nindas dedek kelas :(

"KAI!" teriak Yixing pas dia ngenalin cowok kulit coklat yang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang kantin. Yixing sama Baekhyun nyamperin. Tapi cewek Zhang itu nggak nyadar kalo…

"Hai,"

―ada si _**doi**_ juga yang duduk persis di depannya, di sampingnya Jongin.

 **.**

 _Dugeun. Dugeun. Plis,jantung; kalem sedikit kenapa sih?! Nggak biasa ya liat cogan?!_

 **.**

"Ini Zhang Yixing sama Byun Baekhyun. Temen sekelas saya juga, Kak." perjelas Jongin mengenalkannya kepada si _**doi**_.

"Salken ya. Gue Wu Yifan. Panggil aja gue Kris." si **_doi_** ngasih senyum sejuta _watt_.

.

 _Mamah, Iching pamit ya, kayaknya jantung Iching nggak kuat nanggung pesona cogans_.

.

Hampir aja Yixing _ngeces_ kalau nggak disikut Baekhyun.

"A-ah," sadar lamunan begonya, Yixing menerima jabat tangan Yifan. "Iya, Kak. Nama Saya Zhang Yixing."

"Wah, kamu punya darah Tionghoa?"

"Begitulah."

Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Jongin. Seolah tatapan mata itu bilang, ' _Gue udah bantuin lo deket sama si doi, siap-siap gue terima tanda jasa dari lo_.'

Tak hanya ada mereka berempat, ke-eksis-an Chanyeol sempet dilupakan.

Iya, Park Chanyeol si Ketos yang pernah naksir Yixing. Sialnya Yixing tolak. Sialnya lagi, Baekhyun malah naksir si Ketos ini. Kesialan dari semua kesialan; _Chanyeol naksir Yixing padahal sahabat baik Yixing, Baekhyun, juga punya perasaan ke Chanyeol_.

Kan kampret.

"Hai, Xing." sapa singkat Chanyeol dan Yixing cuma memulas senyum tipis.

Rupa-rupanya Jongin cukup akrab dengan Yifan dan Chanyeol karena masalah games. Maklum lah, mengaku sebagai _gamers_ serta _otaku_ sejati.

Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa duduk berhadapan sama si doi. Apalagi ngobrolin segala hal mulai dari hal-hal seputar sekolah sampai politik.

"Oh ya, Yixing udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Yifan.

"E-eh?" mata Yixing membulat gede pas ditanyain begitu.

 _Kalo gue jawab nggak punya, terus dia tiba-tiba bilang '_ Jadi pacar gue aja kuy? _' kan drama banget_.

Oalah, imajinasimu, _nduk_ *.

"Be-belum kak. Emangnya kenapa?"

Yifan sneyum tipis. "Soalnya kamu itu kayaknya cocok banget disandingin sama temenku."

Yixing jadi gondok. Mendadak pucet. Jangan bilang kalau itu Park Chanyeol. Nanti Chanyeol jadi berharap lagi, nanti Baekhyun yang kebetulan menyimak obrolan mereka bakal sakit hati walaupun itu cewek bilang _nggak apa-apa_.

Atau jangan-jangan….

"Itu lho, Kim Joonmyeon. Kamu tahu nggak, katanya dia ikut _workshop literature_ bareng kamu sama temen-temen kamu?"

― _yassalam. Duh Gusti. Inalillahi_.

KENAPA HARUS KIM JOONMYEON?!

(( _nggak usah caplsock gede-gedean kan juga bisa kali, Xing_.))

"A-hahahaha. HAHAHA! Aduh, perutku." Yixing malah ketawa. Ngakak. Kenceng pula sampai satu kantin denger semua.

Jongin sama Baekhyun menggeser duduknya berjauhan dari Yixing. Tampang mereka seolah berkata ke publik, " _Bukan temen saya. Nggak kenal. Kebetulan aja duduk satu meja_."

Sedang Yifan dan Chanyeol agaknya kaget gitu.

Cewek yang keliatan kalem dan bersahaja macam Yixing bisa jadi _cewek sinting_.

Yifan jadi inget omongannya si Joonmyeon.

 **.**

"... _ **abisnya dia cewek sinting sih**_."

 **.**

"Aduh, Kak. Sama si _Introvert_ itu? Maaf, terima kasih. Mending aku jadi jomblo seumur hidup." kmentar Yixing setelah selesai dengan acara ketawanya.

Yifan mengangguk singkat. Manik matanya bergulir di memerhatikan objek di belakang punggung Yixing.

"Oh, kalian!" sapa ringan Yifan.

Yixing berbalik, pengen tahu siapa yang idsapa Yifan.

 _ **Ouch, the world hate me so much**_ ; batin Yixing merana.

Itu Kim Joonmyeon dan Xi Luhan.

Apalagi kayaknya Joonmyeon natap dia tajam gitu. _Setajam silet-nya penggosip_.

Apa itu cowok denger apa yang barusan Yixing omongin.

 **Mampus, dah. Tanda-tanda perang dunia ketiga bakal dimulai**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi lo ditolak?" seru Luhan nggak percaya.

Joonmyeon _facepalm_.

Bisa nggak sih Luhan kalem aja ngomongnya?! Murid-murid yang kebetulan ada di sekitar mereka bakal salah mengartikan. Bisa dijadikan bahan gossip. Joonmyeon nggak mau dia jadi pusat perhatian.

"Yam au gimana lagi. Gue udah bertekad Tugas Akhir gue bakal jadi Film Pendek Dokumenter tentang kegiatan ekstra di sekolah gue. Udah mentok idenya disitu."

Luhan mendesah berat. "Ya gimana lagi. Lo udah coba ke Klub mana aja?"

"OSIS? Tapi kayaknya gue nggak tertarik deh organisasi kesiswaan kek gitu. Apalagi Ketos-nya macam Chanyeol."

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_? Si cowok keren kebetulan jadi Ketos berkat suara cewek-cewek. Nggak heran sih. Yah, walaupun kinerjanya sebagai pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab patut diancungi jempol.

"Sepak Bola? Gue udah bicara sama Doojoon. Kan kalo dijadiin Film Dokumenter kan bakal banyak yang masuk klub Sepak Bola. Tapi dia nolak, takutnya cuma numpang _pemes_ di Klub Sepak Bola dan nggak berlatih serius."

"Basket?" Luhan bergumam. "Ah, tapi kan semenjak Kak Siwon lulus, Basket udah kayak sarang berhantu gitu ya. Yifan juga bilang gitu."

"Ah, gue tahu!" Luhan mendadak mendapatkan ide. "Klub Dance! Klub gue dulu."

Alis Joonmyeon menukik. "Hah? Kok gue baru tahu lo ikut Klub Dance? Emang ada di sekolah kita?"

Luhan merotasikan manik matanya. "Dulu gue ketua klub-nya. Tapi sekarang udah dipegang adik kelas kita. Yuk, gue anterin lo ke ketuanya buat konfirmasi dulu."

Joonmyeon mencegah Luhan untuk menari lengannya. "Eh, tapi nggak apa-apa nih, Han, Klub Dance lo bakal gue jadiin Film Dokumenter?"

"Yakin deh. Soalnya Klub Dance gue cukup minim peminat, siapa tahu setelah lo jadiin Film Dokumenter, bakal banyak yang ngantri masuk Klub. Seenggaknya Klub Dance nggak kayak Klub Basket; setelah ditinggal lulus _icon_ -nya, langsung jadi sarang berhantu."

"Yaudeh deh. _Btw_ , siapa sih Ketua Klub-nya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

" **HAI GUYS**!" sapa Luhan begitu ngelihat temen-temen dan adik kelasnya ngumpul jadi satu bareng-bareng gini. Kebetulan yang tak disnagka.

"Wupan, haus nih. Bagi minuman lo dong." baru saja duduk di sebelah Yifan, Luhan langsung menyambar gelas es Yifan dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Harusnya Yixing nggak terlalu heran sama kedekatan mantan ketua Klub-nya dengan Yifan. Mereka kan satu kelas, temen deket pula. Cuma si Yixing aja nggak terlalu bergaul sama si mantan Ketua, makanya dia agaknya canggung kalau deket-deket Luhan.

"Hai, Yixing! Jongin! Dan…" Luhan memandnaginya Baekhyun sejenak.

"Baekhyun namanya, han." bukannya Baekhyun sendiri, Chanyeol yang menimpali. Kan Baekhyun jadi salting.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Salken ya."

Joonmyeon mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Karena ya satu-satunya tempat duduk kosong disebelah Baekhyun. Ada sih, di sebelah Yixing. Tapi Joonmyeon nggak mau.

Dia itu _ceweksintingphobia_.

"Kebetulan banget gue ketemu lo disini, Yixing. Ada yang mau gue omongin masalah klub."

Luhan sudah lepas jabatan jadi ketua Klub Dance sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Kok malah bawa topik mengenai Klub?!

"Ya, Kak?"

Luhan tertawa, "Gak usah canggung begitu deh. Anggep aja kayak temen sebaya."

"Heh, nenek-nenek nggak usah sok muda ya nyamain umur sama cucunya." Yifan menimpali. Luhan membalas dengan menjambak rambut Yifan.

Interaksi kecil itu sukses membuat Yixing cemburu. _Harusnya dia bisa di posisi Luhan_.

Alasan kekanakan macam inilah yang membuat Yixing enggan berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan Luhan.

"Joonmyeon ini," Luhan menunjuk Joonmyeon dengan dagunya. "mau bikin Tugas Akhir Film Dokumenter soal kegiatan ekstra. Kebetulan dia mau menyorot Klub kita. Kira-kira lo sebagai ketua nih, lo ngasih ijin nggak?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Joonmyeon pura-pura sibuk sama mi goreng yang baru dibelinya di konter kantin.

"Duh, gimana ya, Kak." Yixing mencoba mencari pertolongan ke arah Jongin, sedang cowok itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan tak mau peduli.

Sialan, rutuk Yixing.

"Ayolah, Xing, hum? Kan dengan begini lebih banyak yang tertarik sama Klub Dance. Biar nggak ngulang sejarah Klub Basket. Yayaya?"

"Oy, lo ngejek klub gue." Yifan bersuara.

Kenapa harus Luhan yang mengemis meminta ijin padahal yang perlu itu Joonmyeon?!

"Kenapa harus Kak Luhan?"

"Huh?"

"Yang perlu dengan Klub Dance kan Kak Joonmyeon. Mentang-mentang Kak Luhan yang mantan ketua, kenapa harus Kak Luhan yang minta ijin ke saya? Harusnya kan Kak Joonmyeon sendiri.

Hening. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa mencekam.

Kayak ketemu _Voldemort_ yang mendadak ngeluarin aura hitam-nya.

Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sudah berusaha sabar ya dari kemarin. Si Yixing ini yang nantang dia. Mentang-mentang cewek dan Joonmyeon nggak ambil pusing dnegan segala tingkah onar si cewek sinting ini.

Dasar cewek sinting!

Joonmyeon menoleh menatap Yixing dan kebetulan juga cewek sinting itu menatapnya tajam.

"Saya udah berusaha sabar ya sama kamu dari kemarin. Dikiranya saya nggak tahu ulah kamu?!"

Yixing pucat. Dan Joonmyeon menampilkan _smirk_ kecil.

Skor satu sama. _**Hah, rasain!**_

"Urusan ini antara saya sebagai ketua dan Kak Joonmyeon. Kenapa minta tolong sama Kak Luhan? Oh, saya tahu. Kak Joonmyeon kan _introvert_ kelas kakap. Bahkan gosipnya, Kak Joonmyeon anti-cewek. phobia cewek. Kenapa bisa deket sama Kak Luhan. Kak Joonmyeon naksir Kak Luhan ya?"

Skor berbalik, _pemirsahh_ , menjadi satu-dua untuk Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Joonmyeon menggebrak meja. Semua yang ada dimeja kaget. Terutama Chanyeol, Yifan dan Luhan. Mereka tahu Joonmyeon dalam mode ngamuk itu nggak baik.

"Terus dikiranya kamu orang penting apa? Baru jadi ketua klub belagu. Dikiranya cuma Klub Dance yang bisa saya jadiin bahan Film Dokumenter?! Banyak kok Klub yang berkualitas yang pengen saya masukin ke Film."

 **.**

 **.**

―Joonmyeon, _inget lho_. Satu-satunya klub yang berkualitas yang tersisa buatmu jadiin bahan Film Dokumenter ya cuma Klub Dance.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah? Kedengarannya kok meragukan ya. Ayo buat taruhan!"

Joonmyeon yang cowok sejati, dia nggak bisa ngelawan cewek meskipun dia punya _ceweksintingphobia_.

"Saya cowok, saya lebih tua dan senior kamu. Saya jelas nggak waras kalau nerima tawaran taruhan konyolmu itu."

"Bilang aja Kak Joonmyeon penakut, cih."

Geram. Kesabaran Joonmyeon udah lowbat.

"Apa sih maumu, Zhang?!"

"Ayo taruhan! Kalau seminggu Kak Joonmyeon dapat Klub buat bahan Film, saya bakal lakuin apa yang Kak Joonmyeon suruh. Tapi kalau seminggu Kak Joonmyeon nggak dapat Klub yang dijadiin bahan film; Kak Joonmyeon boleh mendokumentasikan Klub saya asal dengan syarat –yang bakal saya umumkan kalau beneran Kak Joonmyeon kalah."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia cowok sejati. Tantangan apapun bakal diterima_.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Deal!** "

" **Deal!** "

Mereka salinglempar tatapan tajam, buat ngasih tahu siapa disini yang pantas memenangkan taruhan konyol yang mereka buat. (( _atau lebih tepatnya Yixing yang memaksa_ ))

Taruhan konyol yang disaksikan Chanyeol, Yifan, Luhan, Jongin dan Baekhyun.

" _Cewek sinting_ ," desis Joonmyeon.

"Ya, saya emang _sinting_. Dan saya bisa ngebuat kak Joonmyeon _jauh lebih sinting_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa sedari tadi kalian tidak sadar dan kasihan kepada si Baekhyun yang posisinya berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

* * *

( _ **nduk**_ = sebutan untuk anak cewek, Jawa.)

 **A/N** : hai-hai! ugh, nggak nyangka respon kalian bagus. terharu jadinya. lama nggak nulis kirain lupa sama saya, hiks :')

Ini 5k+ words lho yah. menghargai saya sedikit saja dong dengan meninggalkan review baik-baik.

Dann… untuk penjelasan singkatnya (( _sengaja saya taruh bagian paling belakang, lol_ ))

 **1**. _Joonmyeon pemalu sama lawan jenis_ , udah disebutkan di spoiler chap awal. Maksudnya disini adalah Joonmyeon nggak terlalu banyak interaksi sama cewek, jadinya dia canggung dan bingung harus ngapain kalau dihadapin sama cewek. Seperti spoiler di awal pas cerita bagian Luhan, _Joonmyeon butuh tiga bulan buat deket sama Luhan layaknya temen cowok_. Itu bukti kalau Joonmyeon memang canggung dan nggak langsung akrab sama cewek. Tapi bukan berarti Joonmyeon phobia cewek dan bakal keringetan kalo ketemu cewek. Karakter Joonmyeon yang begini ini terinspirasi dari Kakak Kelasku sendiri.

 **2**. Kantin di scene awal sama kantin di scene terakhir beda lho ya. Kantin scene awal itu "Kantin Bersama". bisa dinikmati oleh Guru, Staff, dan seluruh angkatan. Lebih luas daripada kantin individu angkatankek scene akhir. ( _soalnya sistem kantin sekolah gue begitu_ ).

Anyway, selamat liburan buat kalian yang bisa liburan. Saya malah musti magang di liburan tahun ini, hiks.

 _ **So, see ya!**_

 _ **P.S: Maafkan untuk deskripsinya ya. Kadang non-baku, kadang baku. Otak saya lagi konslet.**_


	3. IIa: Bukan Mutualisme, tapi

Tiga hari setelah taruhan itu, Joonmyeon mati-matian nyari Klub yang mau diajak kerjasama. Dia nggak mau kalah dari Yixing –apalagi titelnya sebagai cewek sinting.

Cih, tak sudi Joonmyeon yang waras kalah dari cewek sinting.

"Joon, lo yakin nih sama keputusan lo?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka sengaja kumpul di pinggir lapangan basket.

"Kenapa sih lo iyain tawaran taruhan dari cewek itu. Lo beneran ikutan sinting." komentar Yifan.

"Heh, dia justru yang nantangin! Selama ini guenya udah diem bersabar dengan segala tingkah usilnya –yang nggak gue ngerti kenapa. Dan tempo hari itu batas gue, kesabaran gue udah _lowbat_." Joonmeon membela dirinya sendiri.

"Lha terus lo gimana dong."

Joonmyeon mendesah pelan sembari menelisik lapangan Basket yang salah dijadikan lapangan bola mentang-mentang Klub Basket kini berhantu.

 **.**

 _Bener kata Yifan. Dia cowok waras, cowok sejati. Harusnya nggak bakal kepancing sama emosi; apalagi yang mancing cewek sinting_.

 **.**

Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Cowok sejati nggak bakal ingkaar janji. Tapi gini nih repotnya, selain Klub Dance, dia nggak tahu harus mikirin Klub apa yang akan ia jadikan bahan Film Dokumenter.

Saat matanya menelisik seluruh lapangan, matanya menangkap satu sosok familiar.

Ah, Bae Joohyun. Nama kerennya sih, Irene.

Teman satu angakatannya dari Kelas Akuntansi. Biasanya cewek Akuntansi yang paling parah soal bergossip dan makeup. Justru cewek Akuntansi satu ini bikin hati Joonmyeon tentram. Dia tipe yang nggak banyak mulut. Bahkan jabatannya jadi Sekretaris kedua si Chanyeol di OSIS.

Cewek tipe kalem yang lemah lembut dan suka menabung. _Cewek tipe ideal banget_.

Apalagi dia denger Irene itu pecinta alam―

― **OH**!

" _Oh_!" Joonmyeon mendadak berseru membuat yang lainnya ikutan kaget.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar ke arah temen-temennya.

Senyuman paling misterius dan paling _creepy_ yang temen-temennya tahu.

"Gue sekarang punya inspirasi. Gue tahu Klub apa yang bakal nerima gue."

Luhan, Yifan serta Chanyeol cuma berdoa demi kebaikan Joonmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing mendesah malas ketika Baekhyun nggak berhenti ngoceh ngalor-ngidul soal taruhan dadakan yang ia buat dengan si _Introvert_.

"Lo tuh ya. Urat malu lo kemana sih?! Di depan si _**doi**_ , temen-temennya dan lo… Apa?! Taruhan?! _Lakar cah wadon edan_." (*emang lo cewek gila)

"Udahlah, Baek. Itu spontanitas, oke? Tolong dimaklumi."

"Ya tapi nggak dengan cara bego!" Baekhyun mencak-mencak. Sedang Yixing masih sibuk minum dari botol _tumblr_ -nya dan sesekali menyeka keringatnya.

Tubuhnya capek. Pikirannya capek. hatinya ikutan capek. Baekhyun yang terkenal cerewetnya _masyaallah_ lagi mode PMS dan ceramah non-stop?

 _Wassalam_ lah, Zhang Yixing.

"Gue udah capek sama si _Introvert_ itu. Apalagi pas itu ada Kak Luhan. Gue nggak bisa ngontrol, Baek. Tolong ngertiin sedikit walaupun lo nggak setuju sama tindakan gue." Yixing memohon.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Oke. Gue sebagai temen bakal ngebiarin ini. Tapia was aja kalo lo berlaku bego lagi."

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedang Jongin dan Sehun meminta Yixing untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan istirahatnya karena mereka harus kembali berlatih demi kejuaraan _dance_ bulan depan.

"Pokoknya lo tenang aja deh. Gue jamin si _Introvert_ itu kalah. Lo, gue, kita; nggak bakal nanggung malu."

Baekhyun merotasikan maniknya malas. "Terserah lo deh. Jangan libatin gue dalam skenario bego lo."

"Lo sahabat yang baik deh, Baek." sarkasmennya. "Oke, gue kudu pergi latihan dulu. Si duo kopi susu itu ntaran bisa ngamuk."

Baekhyun memandangi sahabat cewek satu-satunya di sekolah ini.

Mereka nggak tahu masa depan bakal gimana. _Akhir siapa yang tahu?_

* * *

" _ **She Make Me Going Crazy!**_ "

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho EXO | Zhang Yixing/Lay!GS EXO

Friendship | Romance | Humor ( _bagi mereka yang menangkap humor disini ya_ )

Rated: T+ | Lenght: Chaptered - ?

#Disclaimer: Hanya meminjam nama. Sepenuhnya mereka milik Tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing. Ide, dan jalan cerita fanfic ini milik **©Hwang0203**

Warn: _**GS!Uke**_ ; **WASPADA BAHASA NON BAKU/ BAHASA GAWL** ; **Indo!AU** ; udah aku peringatin ya, pake capslock lho kalo bahasanya aneh, anak gawl, jadi kalo bagi yang dari awal udah gak _sreg_ baca silakan klik tombol close.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disadur dari kisah nyata dengan sedikit bumbu penyedap.**_

* * *

 **Part IIa : Bukan Mutualisme, tapi Menghancurkan Salah Satunya**

* * *

Joonmyeon gugup, Men. Padahal cuma mantengin layar hape yang membuka _apps_ BeBe'm. Tapi satu profil yang bikin dia kalang kabut.

 _ **Irene Bae**_.

Plis jangan tanya darimana Joonmyeon dapat pin-nya Irene. Jangan salahkan _the power of stalking_. Duh ya begini amat. Padahal kelas mereka hanya berjarak tujuh langkah. Satu angkatan. Pernah satu kelompok pas masa MOS dulu. Tapi sekedar nyapa ' _Hai_ ' aja udah berasa nantang tanding Sumo terhebat se-Jepang.

Nekat. Kata Mamah kalau nggak nekat nyoba, mana tahu hasilnya.

 **.**

 _ **Joon-rich-Myeon**_ **:** PING!

 _ **Joon-rich-Myeon**_ **:** Hai, Irene- _ssi_ **.**

 **.**

Baru sedetik kekirim, Joonmyeon udah gigit bantal kasurnya. Dia takut, kebayang Meme yang sering dia lihat di _fanspage_ kalau cewek pasti balas chat lama kalo bukan gebetannya (– _minimal lo seganteng member boyben mungkin berapa_ frame _langsung dibalas_ ).

 _Hamdallah_ ya, rejeki anak sholeh. Irene ternyata baik, balas chat kurang dari tiga menit.

 _Inget_ , Joon. Mungkin kebetulan dia lagi pegang hape. Jangan ke-ge'er-an dulu, ah.

 **.**

 _ **IreneBae_91**_ : Hai juga, Joonmyeon- _ssi_ ^^

 **.**

Yaampun pake emot segala. Bantu hambaMu satu ini buat tenangin jantung yang bergejolak cepat. Joonmyeon belum mau mati, dia belum pernah ngerasain malam pertama.

Joonmyeon berasa kek banci pinggir jalan yang ketemu pelanggan _borjuis_.

Dih, perumpaannya gitu amat.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Joon-rich-Myeon**_ : Gini nih. Gue tugas T.A, kebetulan tema yg gue ambil ntuh kegiatan Klub di sekolah kita. Kira2 klub PPA (re:Pelajar Pecinta Alam) ngasih ijin gue nggak buat ngeliput kegiatan Klub kalian?

 _ **Joon-rich-Myeon**_ : Dan maaf, gue tahu lo bukan Ketua Klub-nya, tapi info kontak yg bs gue hubungin cuma elo.

 _ **IreneBae_91**_ : Oh, oke deh. Gue tanya Minho dulu ya. Nanti gue kabarin deh konfirmasi-nya.

 _ **Joon-rich-Myeon**_ : Sipp. Makasih banyak ya, sori kalo ngerepotin lo.

 _ **IreneBae_91**_ : Ngga kok. Sesama temen satu angkatan kan saling tolong menolong. Apalagi ini urusannya T.A., pasti berat banget ya buat anak MM.

 _ **Joon-rich-Myeon**_ : Yah, begitulah.

 _ **IreneBae_91**_ : Malem Joonmyeon- _ssi_. Aku mau _off_.

 _ **Joon-rich-Myeon**_ : Oke. Sekali lagi, makasih ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dugeun-dugeun_. Jantung rasanya ada di arena F1.

Joonmyeon mencak-mencak diatas kasurnya. "AKHIRNYA, MAMAH!"

"JOON, JANGAN LONCAT-LONCAT. KALO LANTAINYA JEBOL, MAMAH SURUH KAMU YANG BENERIN SENDIRI!"

* * *

 ****** **She Make Me Going Crazy! ****

* * *

Yixing capek. Yixing lelah, Kakak.

Hari ini ada praktek olahraga. Belum lagi ada presentasi di matpel Ekonomi. Udah gitu latihan intensif buat bulan depan lomba dance yang bergengsi. Tim-nya tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk bertanding melawan group dance unggulan dari sekolah lain yang tentunya sudah punya nama.

"Ya ampun, nggak kuat lagi deh gue." cewek berdarah Changsa ini tidak langsung menuju parkiran. Melainkan memilih istirahat di Kantin Bersama. Dia benar-benar lesu. Tidak habis pikir gimana Jongin dan Sehun masih latihan lagi sampai dua jam ke depan sedangkan Yixing saja sudah tepar begini.

" _Paklik_ [1] Ashar, saya es teh manisnya satu, yang gelas jumbo." teriak Yixing pada salah satu pemilik stand yang masih buka meski jam sekolah sudah lama usai.

"Siap, Mbak. Latihan sampai jam segini?" tanya Paklik Ashar.

Sudah langganan bagi Bapak tua ini tempatnya didatangi para siswa yang masih belum mau pulang. Entah itu karena ada tugas menumpuk yang tidak bisa dikerjakan di rumah, hanya sekedar malas pulang, atau latihan ekstra seperti Yixing ini.

"Iya, Paklik. Tadinya sih mau latihan sampai jam enam sore. Tapi udah keburu tepar." Yixing curhat. Jarum jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. _Well_ , berarti dia sudah dua jam lebih berlatih.

"Hooohh… tadi ada Mas cakep juga masih belum pulang. Mesen mi kuah. Tapi belum diambil daritadi."

Yixing yang awalnya meletakkan kepalanya bersandar di meja kantin lantas mendongak.

"Siapa, Paklik? Tahu nggak dia kelas berapa?"

"Dari _badge_ -nya sih, Paklik liat kelas 12-MM. Nah, panjang umur! Baru diomongin!" Paklik Ashar memasang wajah sumringah melihat objek yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi.

Yixing menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seniornya berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

 _Yawlah_. Itu bukan sembarangan senior, melainkan―

"Zhang? Masih disini?"

"Kak Yifan?"

…― si _**doi**_. Kesayangannya Yixing, _uhukk_.

Yifan tersenyum tipis dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Yixing. Dengan sigap, Paklik Ashar meletakkan gelas es teh dan mangkuk mi kuah ke arah mereka. " _Monggo_. Tapi agak cepet ya, saya juga mau beres-beres persiapan tutup. Kayaknya udah sepi banget." Paklik Ashar mengingatkan dan segera berlalu.

Berdua sama si _**doi**_. Satu meja. Aduh, imaji liar Yixing berandai-andai kalau posisi mereka sekarang ini _in relationship_.

 _Ngayal_ mu kejauhan, Xing. Si _**doi**_ tahu nama lo aja belum genap seminggu.

"Belum pulang? Udah sore banget. Dua jam lagi gerbang mau dikunci."

"Ini juga mau pulang, Kak. Tapi badan masih pegal. Daripada kejadian yang nggak enak pas bawa motor, mending rehat dulu disini."

Sejenak hening. Nggak tahu apalagi yang mereka omongin. Yifan masih sibuk ngunyah mi kuahnya. Sedang Yixing sibuk menenangkan jantungnya.

"Emang Kak Yifan pulang sore banget begini kenapa?"

"Oh, itu?" Yifan menelan kunyahannya dulu. "Minta benerin laptop saya yang bermasalah sama konsultasi tugas T.A. ke Pak Mus. Kamu sendiri?"

Yixing mengulas senyum. "Saya ada lomba dance bulan depan. Jadi, yah… semacam latihan intensif."

"Wah, kayaknya saya kudu nonton dan dukung kamu deh." Yifan terkekeh.

Meskipun giginya agak maju, tapi tetep ganteng kok. _Yixing tetap suka_.

Bayangin deh posisi lo jadi Yixing. Sore-sore di kantin sekolah. Saling lempar senyum dan bahan obrolan ringan. Aih _,_ masa remaja _; kisah-kasih di sekolah_.

Baru Yixing punya kesempatan ngobrol lebih jauh dengan Yifan, tapi semua dikacaukan oleh satu suara.

"WUPAANN~~~"

―suara yang Yixing hapal betul. _Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan?!_

"Gue cariin di Lab Komputer sama kelas, taunya lo nge-modusin Yixing disini. Playboy cap gigi tonggos lo, ah!" Luhan baru datang, langsung menepuk keras bahu Yifan sampai si satu-satunya cowok diantara mereka itu tersedak hebat.

"Sialan lo. Untung cewek, temen deket sendiri pula."

Luhan tidak mengindahkan makian Yifan. "Hai, Xing. Abis latihan ya?" tanya Luhan, memilih duduk di sebelah Yixing.

Kalau orang awam yang sekilas melihat mereka, posisinya sudah mirip Ayah-anak-Bunda.

 _ **#pukpuk**_ untuk Yixing.

"I-iya, Kak Luhan. Bulan depan kan ada _HSDC_ [2], kami lagi latihan keras biar tahun ini pulang bawa gelar juara."

Luhan manggut-manggut. "Iya, Kakak doain ya. Mentok sekolah kita masuk _semi-final_ , ya. Jadi tugas kamu harus bikin tim _dance_ -mu masuk final! Nggak juara satu juga nggak apa-apa, yang penting udah masuk final!."

Yixing tersenyum sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasih.

"Zhang, kami tinggal duluan nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Eh?" Yixing menatap Yifan. Sedikit kecewa sih waktunya sudah habis. Kapan lagi bisa ngobrol berdua sama gebetan lo tanpa gangguan siapapun?

"Saya musti balik, mau ke toko buku dulu sama nemenin cewek absurd ini―" Yifan menunjuk Luhan tepat di dahi gadis itu. "―nyari DVD film."

"Yang nawarin siapa pas gue mau bilang belum mau pulang dulu buat nyari DVD film."

"Kan nggak baik cewek pualng malem-malem, Lu."

"Ya kan gue jago bela diri. Gue punya semprotan merica. Lo tenang aja."

"Dibilangin _ngeyel_."

"Biar."

Yixing yang denger obrolan mereka rasanya kok….

…― _nyesek_ _ya_? Kayak ada bunyi imajinatif _kretek-kretek_ gitu.

Bahkan sampai Paklik Ashar sudah selesai beres-beres, Yixing masih bergeming di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kayaknya dia harus mulai strateginya lebih cepat dari perkiraan._

* * *

 ****** **She Make Me Going Crazy! ****

* * *

Joonmyeon menyapukan pandangannya di seluruh penjuru wilayah Kantin Bersama. berharap ada gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya ―dan didambakannya, _tentu saja_.

"Joonmyeon- _ssi_!" seruan itu memanggil Joonmyeon.

Nah kan dibilangin juga apa. _Rejeki anak sholeh mah begini_. Dapet senyuman manis cewek primadona dari kelas Akuntansi.

Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya singkat sebagai jawaban, lalu berjalan sok fotogenik ala model _catwalk_. Jangan lupa pasang senyum sejuta watt didepan cewek incarannya beserta teman-temannya. Kan ada pepatah yang bilang; ' _ **Kalo udah dapat restu temennya, jalan buat dapatin hatinya si**_ dia _ **makin terbuka lebar'**_.

Cowok Kim ini mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Irene. "Hai. Lama nunggu ya?" sekedar basa-basi. Walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya Joonmyeon _dag-dig-dug-serrr_.

"Nggak kok. Kami juga lagi nunggu Minho juga buat bahas tugas T.A lo itu." _fyi_ , Minho itu Ketua Klub PPA.

Beberapa detik mulai terasa kecanggungan mendominasi. Baik Joonmyeon, Irene dan Seohyun –teman Irene– masih belum membuka obrolan sampai Irene memilih mengalah dengan membuka mulutnya lebih dulu.

" _So_... selagi kita nunggu, bisa jelasin singkat konsep T.A lo?"

"Ah, ya." Joonmyeon gelagapan. Yang tadinya duduk lemes gara-gara duduk bareng si pujaan hati, bikin Joonmyeon bak susu kental manis. Manis lho ya, bukan asin. Kalo salah baca jadi asin, berarti otak anda sekalian saja yang udah kronis tingkat dewa.

"J-ja…jadi gini," niatnya pengen nunjukkin rangkaian bab yang dia susun dan ngejelasin singkat, saking gugupnya tangan Joonmyeon nggak sengaja menyenggol gelas jus milik Irene yang –entah kenapa– posisinya di dekat lengan Joonmyeon.

Sudah dipastikan. Jus itu tumpah mengenai rok Irene.

Untung jadwalnya pakai rok hitam. Seenggaknya noda kotor dari jus nggak terlalu kentara terlihat.

"Ya ampun!" Seohyun, teman Irene, langsung terlonjak dan sigap mengambil tisu serta saputangan.

Joonmyeon gelagapan. Tampangnya mirip Oom yang ketahuan abis grepe-grepe cewek sekolahan.

Duh, Mas. Jaga komuk dong di depan pujaan.

"Ma-maaf, Irene!" Joonmyeon langsung nyambar saputangan, niatnya mau bantu Seohyun juga yang bersihiin noda jus di rok-nya Irene, tapi…

 **.**

"Myeon, biar Seohyun aja yang bantu gue." ujar Irene sambal pasang senyum ' _harap maklum_ '.

 **.**

Joonmyeon bergeming.

Begini-gini Joonmyeon penuh dengan modusan. Yah, gagal deh. Padahal

Cowok berkacamata ini duduk perlahan di bangkunya. Untunglah nggak lama Minho datang. Mari berucap syukur hamdallah, Joonmyeon nggak perlu terjebak suasana canggung yang penuh kesempatan modus.

"Gue lama ya? Haha, sori. Gue ke Ruang Guru duluan buat nemuin Pak Rahmat. Biasa; minta konsultasi buat T.A."

Choi Minho. XII TKJ-2. Cowok yang satu spesies sama Chanyeol dan Yifan. Bikin Joonmyeon minder tinggi badan.

"Lo kenapa, Ren?" heran Minho yang baru datang menemukan Irene dan Seohyun yang masih sibuk bersihin tumpahan jus di rok-nya.

"Ketumpahan jus tadi." jawab singkat Irene. Mata cewek itu melirik singkat ke arah Joonmyeon. Dasarnya emang Joonmyeon nggak biasa ditatap intens begitu sama cewek, alhasil Joonmyeon mengalihkan arah pandangannya. "Gue cabut ke toilet dulu deh. Yuk, Seo." alhasil Irene sama Seohyun ke toilet sebentar. Ya kali mau bersihin rok di depan cowok.

Joonmyeon emang nggak pekaan.

Padahal udah dikode begitu. Seenggaknya ngomong kek, ' _Iya tadi gue numpahin jus ke rok-nya Irene. Maaf ya, Ren_.'eh malah sok cuek pura-pura tak berdosa.

Sayang, gantengnya _a-la boyben_ tapi cuek banget, gagal paham kode.

Pantes dari masih embrio sampai sekarang statusnya tetep jomblo.

"Joonmyeon-ssi," panggil Minho setelah menghilangnya dua cewek tadi.

"Ya?"

"Bisa jelasin singkat nggak tentang program lo?"

"Ah, iya." Joonmyeon membuka buku notesnya. Menjelaskan rinci tentang poin-poin yang ditulisnya dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Minho. Semua proses presentasi singkat Joonmyeon ke Minho cukup sukses. Bahkan presentasi singkat itu membuat Irene ( _yang baru kembali ke toilet bareng Seohyun_ ) menyetujui program tersebut.

"Oke, semua program lo jelas dan nggak merugikan kedua belah pihak. Yah, mungkin bisa diterima." _final_ , Minho sudah memutuskan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar. Sempatkan ia melirik Irene yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Mulut cewek itu bergerak tanpa suara, tapi Joonmyeon dengan jelas menangkap maksud Irene; ' _Chukkae_ – Selamat.'

Minho mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, sebagai basa-basi bukti kalau kontrak ini disetujui bersama. Cowok Kim ini dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangannya membalaas jabat tangan sebelum akhirnya seragam bagian lengannya tertarik hingga tak sengaja menepis jabatan tangan Minho.

Semua mata tertuju pada si pelaku.

Dan Joonmyeon bersumpah akan memaki tanpa peduli siapa yang ia lawan dan―

"Maaf, Kak. Saya ada perlu sebentar sama Kak Joonmyeon. Boleh kami ngobrol berdua lebih dulu?"

 **.**

―itu _**Zhang Yixing**_.

 **.**

Iya, _cewek sinting_ itu lho. Yang nantangin Joonmyeon.

Ingin rasanya Joonmyeon berteriak _djantjoek_ di depan cewek sinting ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang bener aja, lo, Xing! Jangan labil sama keputusan lo. Lo yang nantang lo juga yang ngebatalin." oceh Baekhyun saat Yixing terburu-buru menyusuri lorong menuju Kantin Bersama. Sabodo sama ocehannya Baekhyun dan tatapan pensaran murid lainnya.

"Lo dengerin gue nggak sih?!"

"Gue amat menghargai; tapi ini keputusan gue yang ngejalanin jadi bisa _bisu_ sebentar dulu mulutnya? Gue nggak _mood_ denger ocehan!"

Yixing udah merencakan ini sejak dulu. Ia berhasil memancing Joonmyeon dengan umpan yang tidak diduga. Tanpa usaha untuk mendapatkan umpan, Joonmyeon sendiri yang mendekatinya dan Luhan dengan senang hati membeberkan umpan.

 **Hap!** Joonmyeon terpancing dengan umpannya untuk masuk jebakan.

Ia kira hanya menjalani skenario semestinya.

Bahwa Joonmyeon kalah. Dan keinginan Yixing cuma minta bantuan Joonmyeon untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Yifan. Seenggaknya biarkan Yifan mengenalnya lebih jauh agar tidak terasa canggung jika suatu saat Yixing berani membeberkan perasaannya pada cowok bermarga Wu itu.

Tapi kejadian kemarin sore membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat. Semalaman Yixing memikirkan rencana cadangan. Bahkan dirinya merelakan tidur hanya 3 jam semalam.

Begitu ia sampai di bagian depan Kantin Bersama, matanya menelusuri tiap keberadaan kakak kelasnya satu itu.

 _Akh_! Itu Joonmyeon, si _introvert kelas kakap_!

Dengan… Choi Minho –si ketua Klub PPA?

Yixing memincingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa cewek yang duduk di depan si Introvert kelas kakap itu.

 **Oh**! Irene Bae –sekretaris OSIS sekaligus aktivis di Klub PPA!

Yixing memutar otaknya cepat. Ketua klub PPA dan aktivisnya…

Cewek asal Changsa ini sedikit tersentak mengetahui hasil dari analisisnya. Apalagi pas ngelihat Minho menyodorkan jabatannya untuk tanda resmi mereka sudah bekerja sama.

Nggak bisa dibiarin.

"…Xing?! ZHANG YIXING!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Yixing yang sudah berlari cepat menuju ke arah meja Joonmyeon dan antek-antek PPA, meninggalkan cewek Byun itu terbengong sendirian di bagian depan Kntin Bersama.

 _Tolong, jangan dulu!_

 **Grep!**

Yixing mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin ketika tangannya berhasil menghalangi Joonmyeon untuk berjabat tangan dengan Minho.

Ia tahu semua pasang mata di meja tersebut memandangnya heran sekaligus kaget. terutama Joonmyeon yang sudah melotot tak percaya.

"Maaf, Kak. Saya ada perlu sebentar sama Kak Joonmyeon. Boleh kami ngobrol berdua lebih dulu?" Yixing menatap penuh mohon ke arah Minho.

Minho yang masih kaget dengan aksi kecil tapi nekat dari Yixing pun tersadar. Dia mengangguk singkat. "Silakan, kalau kalian pengen ngobrol privasi di meja ini, kami bisa mengungsi di meja lain."

"Nggak usah, Kak. Saya sama Kak Joonmyeon bisa ngobrol di dekat jendela taman."

Yixing menarik lengan Joonmyeon, kode menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dan mengikuti dirinya. Tapi Joonmyeon keukeuh dan keras kepala. Yixing memberikan pelototan paling pedas pun tak menggoyahkan keras kepalanya Joonmyeon.

Sorry not sorry, Yixing harus menendang tulang kering Joonmyeon hingga cowok itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Lagi, beberapa pasnag mata di meja itu menatapnya curiga dan Yixing cuma bisa memberikan senyum sepolos dan semurni mungkin. Dan akhirnya Joonmyeon menyerah. Dia bangkitdari duduknya dan rela ditarik Yixing menjauh dari meja menuju jendela kantin yang berbatasan langsung dengan lapangan parkir.

"Heh! Denger ya," Joonmyeon menghempaskan cengkraman Yixing. Dan menuding Yixing tepat di depan hidungnya.

"… tadi gue baru aja mau kerjasama sama Klub PPA. Beberapa detik yang lalu gue hampir melewati garis finish. Lo pasti nggak terima ya kalo lo kalah dari gue, huh?! Nggak ikhlas?! Nyesel udah bikin taruhan itu?!"

Yixing menelan ludah. Belum ngomong apa-apa udah dituduh begitu.

 _Dasar cowok narsis, introvert kelas kakap, kepalanya batu pula!_ Gitu ngejekin Yixing cewek sinting. Justru sekarang ini Joonmyeon jauh keliatan kayak orang yang nggak waras.

"Saya nggak nyesel bikin taruhan itu. Saya juga bisa bersikap fair. Ini dalam keadaan emergency. Jadi saya harus batalin taruhan itu dan nawarin Kak Joonmyeon kontrak kerjasama yang menguntungkan." Yixing membela diri.

"Tunggu…tunggu dulu! Apa lo kata? Batalin?" nada Joonmyeon meninggi di kata akhir kalimat.

"Hahaha!" Joonmyeon tertawa sinis dan berkacak pinggang. "Lihat siapa oknum yang nggak bertanggung jawab. Seenaknya bikin, seenaknya juga batalin. Emang dunia berpusat cuma diri lo aja?!"

Yixing gelagapan, bingung mau ngejelasinnya gimana.

"Bisa nggak sih Kak Joonmyeon biarin saya jelasin dulu alasannya baru saya persilakan Kak Joonmyeon maki saya sepuasnya. Saya emang berlumuran dosa, Kak Joonmyeon yang masih suci."

Joonmyeon mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Duh, masih sempet-sempetnya ngeplesetin lirik lagu.

"Lo nggak tahu sih harga diri gue pas lo nantangin taruhan konyol. Lo cewek ter-sinting yang pernah gue temuin!"

"Saya nawarin kontrak kerjasama. Taruhan batal. Saya bisa bantu Kak Joonmyeon, saya beri ijin meliput Klub Dance. Syaratnya, kak Joonmyeon harus bantu saya."

Joonmyeon terdiam sesaat. "gue harus bantu lo? Nggak, terima kasih. Mending gue milih Klub PPA yang nggak ngasih syarat apapun kecuali keputusan bersama."

"Eits!" Yixing menahan gerakan Joonmyeon untuk berbalik menuju meja ketua Klub PPA.

"Selain ijin meliput Klub, apa yang Kak Joonmyeon mau?"

"Sebutin dulu, syarat apa yang harus gue lakuin. Baru gue pertimbangin."

"Itu…" Yixing menggantungkan perkataannya, matanya melirik sana-sini, menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas sedang otaknya berpikir cepat untuk mencari alasan yang logis.

"…umm, pokoknya, ini menyangkut… Kak Yifan."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan alisnya masih bingung mencerna perkataan Yixing.

Tentang _Yifan_? Sahabat dekatnya?

"… _ **Yifan**_? Kenapa sama Yifan?"

Yixing gelagapan. "Oke. Ijin saya dan juga saya bakal ngelakuin apa aja yang kak Joonmyeon mau asalkan nggak merugikan saya atau pihak lain. _Deal_?!" Yixing mengulurkan tangan sebagai bentuk jabat tangan.

 **Yifan** …? Jangan bilang cewek sinting ini―

 **.**

"Kak Minho, Kak Irene. Mohon maaf sekali kalau saya dibilang lancang. Sebelumnya Kak Joonmyeon minta Klub Dance tapi saya tolak. Saat ini saya butuh banget kerjasama Kak Joonmyeon dan mohon maaf sekali lagi kalau Kak Joonmyeon nggak bisa kerjasama dengan Klub PPA. Ini murni sikap plin-plan saya."

… Joonmyeon belum ngomong setuju atau nggaknya malah Yixing duluan menghadapan ke Minho selagi cowok Kim ini berpikir.

 **.**

Minho, Irene serta Seohyun menatap bingung antara Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

"O-oke deh. Saya maklumi kali ini, tapi untuk berikutnya kami nggak bakal terima tawaran lagi _lho_." perjelas Minho.

Joonmyeon menggeram tertahan.

 _Dasar cewek sinting sialan_.

"Terima kasih pengertiannya, Kak Minho dan yang lainnya. Saya dan Kak Joonmyeon pamit dulu."

Lagi. Yixing menarik lengan seragam Joonmyeon bermaksud untuk mengikuti langkah cewek itu kemana. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang juga ikut mengekor di belakang mereka.

Entah dibawa kemana, seingat Joonmyeon lorong timur gedung sekolah diperuntukkan ruang-ruang klub. Sampai ketika Yixing membuka pintu salah satu ruang Klub.

"Semuanya tolong keluar dulu dong. Gue butuh ruangan ini lima belas menit aja." Yixing berseru kepada seisi penghuni ruangan yang didekor memiliki banyak kaca raksasa di keempat dindingnya.

Hingga semuanya sudah keluar dan Yixing mengunci pintu ruangan, dan Joonmyeon sudah bersabar untuk tidak langsung mengamuk di depan cewek sinting ini.

"Mau lo apa sih?" nada suara Joonmyeon rendah, kelihatan sekali dia menahan amarahnya.

"Saya punya permintaan. Ini mengenai Kak Yifan."

"Tolong ngomong tuh yang jelas. Saya bukan tumbuhan Putri Malu yang peka rangsangan."

"Duh," Yixing _facepalm_. Mukanya merah. Agaknya dia salah ngerti maksud dari kata-kata Joonmyeon.

"Iya, ini tentang Kak Yifan. Saya minta tolong dengan sangat supaya Kak Joonmyeon bantuin saya pedekate ke Kak Yifan."

Pipinya Yixing agak kemerahan pas ngaku ke Joonmyeon. Apalagi maniknya bergerak kesana-kemari nggak mau natap langsung ke Joonmyeon skaing malunya.

 _ **Duh, kawaii**_ ~~

… dan abis itu Joonmyeon menampar dirinya sendiri secara _imajinatif_ abis memuji Yixing kawaii. Ah, ingat ya repuasinya cewek itu.

Cewek Sinting.

"Jadi lo… naksir Yifan?" kaget Joonmyeon.

Kagetnya telat, sumpah. Soalnya sibuk nampar diri sendiri abis muji Yixing _kawaii_.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Wu Yifan? Kris Wu? XII MM-2?"

"Iya."

Joonmyeon _speechless_.

Harusnya dia nggak heran. Sobatnya satu itu kan bak fotomodel yang keluar dari majalah sampul. Perfecto. Apalagi kalau udah tebar pesona, langsung bikin anak gadis bunting di tempat.

Berlebihan. Tapi kenyataannya begitu. Untung aja nggak ada fans labil yang suka neror Yifan kek di sinetron maupun novel atau fanfic.

Jadi alasan Chanyeol patah hati gara-gara cewek sinting ini karena… Yifan?

Chanyeol udah tahu dari awal, begitu? Joonmyeon sekarang tahu pertanyaannya tahun lalu kenapa Yixing menolak Chanyeol dan kemarahan Chanyeol ke Yifan tanpa sebab selama dua bulan.

Alasannya satu: cewek sinting ini.

"Kak Joonmyeon?!" guncangan pelana di lengannya oleh Yixing menyadarkan Joonmyeon kembali ke daratan. Pandangan cemas dan penuh harap dari Yixing adalah momen langka yang dilihatnya dari cewk sassy dan sinting.

Kepala Joonmyeon mendadak berdenyut ngilu.

' _ **Yixing.'**_

' _ **Yifan.'**_

' _ **Chanyeol.'**_

'… _**Luhan?'**_

"…. –Joonmyeon?! Kak Joonmyeon nggak apa-apa?"

Joonmyeon bisa saja nolak permintaan Yixing. Persetan sama film Dokumenter; Joonmyeon bisa konsultasi minta ganti tema! Posisinya bener-bener awas kalau dia sampai mengiyakan permintaan konyol Yixing.

Tapi mengingat kejadian tahun lalu dan semuanya berakar pada Yixing, membuat hati Joonmyeon disusupi bisikan jahat Iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke. Gue mau bantuin lo. Syarat gue bakal menyusul. Pokoknya lo udah mengikat kontrak ke gue. Dan lo nggak bisa bilang ke siapapun kontrak ini _."_

 **.**

 **.**

Cewek ini; Zhang Yixing.

Cewek _sassy_. Sinting, udah mendarah daging. Baru-baru ini diketahui lagi sosoknya sebagai biang masalah untuk tahun lalu.

Dan posisi cewek ini bisa jadi bom waktu kalau sampai Yixing melakukan tindakan.

Untungnya, tindakan Yixing terencana. Itu lebih baik daripada spontan.

Sayangnya (― _atau sialnya_ ), Yixing membeberkan rencana itu kepada serigala berbulu domba. Seseorang yang tidak bisa membiarkan cewek itu melaksanakan rencananya –atau minimal rencananya tersampaikan pada Sang Tujuan si Gadis Berkeruung Merah.

 **Sang tujuan si Gadis Berkerudung Merah** ― _si Nenek_ yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai _Wu Yifan_.

Yixing hanya cewek polos yang mengharpkan bantuan kepada _sang Serigala_ tanpa mengenal seluk beluk hitamnya. Sama seperti gadis Berkerudung Merah yang membeberkan letak rumah Neneknya hingga _sang Serigala_ dapat menyusun rencana keji.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, makasih ya, Kak Joonmyeon! Saya bener-bener berterima kasih sama Kak Joonmyeon!"

 **.**

 **.**

Manik itu berkilauan seperti planet Venus di pagi buta. Jiwa Yixing masih putih, mungkin sedikit warna abu-abu dan krem. Tidak Joonmyeon temukan warna hitam. _Yixing itu cewek polos yang berlindung pada sifatnya yang sinting sebagai tameng_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan jika memang sang Serigala melancarkan aksi jahatnya, sudah dipastikan bukan Nenekya yang Gadis Berkerudung Merah temui di pondok sang Nenek; melainkan Serigala yang menyamar sebagai Nenek dan siap membuat Gadis Berkerudung Merah menjerit ngeri_.

* * *

 ****** **She Make Me Going Crazy! ****

* * *

Joonmyeon berbaring terlentang memandangi langit kamarnya. Pikirannya masih terbayang kejadian siang tadi di sekolah.

Bukan agak merasa bersalah – _dia merasa bersalah banget malah_.

Tapi salah satu sisi dirinya merasa marah sama cewek sinting itu.

Chanyeol dan Yifan yang berseteru selama dua bulan. Mungkin waktu itu mereka terlihat seperti biasanya –berempat, dengan Luhan. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu telah terjadi ombak.

Luhan dan Joonmyeon hanya jadi penonton. Bahkan waktu _tanding basket berdarah_ di lapangan umum di Taman Apsari. Luhan yang kala itu juga ada di tempat kejadian, tubuhnya ikut terluka akibat mencoba melerai dua anak Adam itu. Joonmyeon pun sama mendapatkan memar dan luka, lebih parah daripada Luhan yang notabene-nya cewek.

 _Kenapa Chanyeol nggak ngomong aja kalau Yixing lebih milih Yifan ketimbang dirinya?_

 _Kenapa juga Yifan dan Luhan harus dijebak masa lalu dan tidak mau mencoba berdamai?_

 _Kenapa juga Joonmyeon yang menghukum Yixing, menjadikan cewek itu tersangka utama kalau ditilik semuanya juga berkontribusi membuat keadaan semakin runyam?!_

Joonmyeon mendesah berat.

Dia bangkit dari rebahannya. Mengambil asal jaket dan memasukkan konsol _game_ , laptop dan perlengkapan untuk _gamers_ lainnya di dalam tasnya.

Tangannya gesit mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai. Jemarinya lincah mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel sebelum menempelkannya didekat telinga.

"... Fan? Mumpung malam Sabtu nih, besok nggak ada ekstra apa-apa. Gue ke rumah lo ya? Tanding _games_ , nginep sekalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing nggak menyangka semudah itu membujuk Joonmyeon. Dia kira mungkin si Introvert kelas kakap itu bakal ngamuk-ngamuk dan nggak mau kenal Yixing lagi.

Harusnya Yixing bersyukur kan sudah diberi kemudahan seperti itu?!

Tapi tetap aja dia merasa ada yang aneh. Apa Joonmyeon merencanakan sesuatu ya?

Pikiran yang selintas terbesit itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Mana mungkin. Joonmyeon kelihatan banget kok ingin membantunya. Yixing nggak perlu negative thinking begitu.

Dia menghabiskan sisa air di botol tumblr-nya. Kembali bangkit menuju _tape recorder_. Menekan tombol _play_ dan kembali menari sepanjang malam sampai subuh hadir kembali tak peduli tubuhnya remuk dan keirngatnya sudah mencapai satu ember.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

|| _bersambung ke_ :

' **Part IIb** : **Bukan Mutualisme, tapi Menghancurkan Salah Satunya' ||**

* * *

 **[1]** _ **Paklik**_ : _Oom / Mamang_

 **[2]** _**HSDC**_ : _High School Dance Competion_. Ini kontes cuma karangan gue aja.

 **PPA** : _Pelajar Pecinta Alam_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Umm… hai? Aduh, ampun jangan gebukin saya.

Makin kesini humor-nya makin minim. Recehannya malah garing. Abis itu konfliknya kayak sinetron. Huks, emang akunya tukang PHP. Nggak konsisten. Apaan bikin ff selalu melenceng temanya. Otakku emang lagi miring.

Chap II ini emang sengaja aku bagi dua. Soalnya pas ngetik 2/3, words-nya udah nyampe 7k+. Yaudah deh dengan terpaksa aku emang bagi jadi dua aja kalo gitu mah.

Mumpung masih suasana tahun baru nih ya, Happy New Year. Semoga Mommy dan Daddy-nya EXO ini makin banyak moment, makin mesra, makin _asdfghjkl_ , bisa saingan sama ChanBaek mengenai PDA. _Say amen_.


	4. IIb: Bukan Mutualisme, tapi

"WOI, Xing!" Jongdae berseru tepat di telinga Yixing. Jadi berdengung. Tapi itu mampu membuat Yixing sadar seketika.

"Dih! Gausah tereak juga bisa kali. Iya gue tahu suara lo cetar. Liat nih, telinga gue sampai basah; _iyyuh_." Yixing menyambar tissue di bangku kantin tempat mereka duduk.

"Lo ngelamun. Awas kalo ngelamun jorok." Jongin menimpali.

"Sori, gue bukan _Dewa Mesumers_ ke elo."

"Ribut _wae_ ," decak Baekhyun. "Tuh!" Baekhyun memaksa kepala Yixing menghadap arah jam dua. Di bangku sana ada Wu Yifan.

Oh, tidak sendirian kok. Tentu bersama si _mantan_ ketua Klub Dance yang cantik dan seorang _gamers_ juga ―Xi Luhan.

Yixing gondok. Momen itu juga yang bikin pikirannya berkelana ke dua tahun sebelumnya.

"Udah tahu. Nggak usah diingetin. Sengaja ya bikin hati gue kretek-kretek?!"

"Emang." kompak mereka bertiga.

"Dih, jahat amat sama _cewek cantiq_ ," Yixing menusuk pentol baksonya. "…tapi tenang aja, _gais_. Gue harap rencana gue bakal mulus."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oalah_ Yixing. Dia kan belum tahu akal bulus jahatnya Joonmyeon.

* * *

" _ **She Make Me Going Crazy!**_ "

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho EXO | Zhang Yixing/Lay!GS EXO

Friendship | Romance | Humor ( _bagi mereka yang menangkap humor disini ya_ )

Rated: T+ | Lenght: Chaptered

#Disclaimer: Hanya meminjam nama. Sepenuhnya mereka milik Tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing. Ide, dan jalan cerita fanfic ini milik **©Hwang0203**

Warn: _**GS!Uke**_ ; **WASPADA BAHASA NON BAKU/ BAHASA GAWL** ; **Indo!AU** ; udah aku peringatin ya, pake capslock lho kalo bahasanya aneh, anak gawl, jadi kalo bagi yang dari awal udah gak _sreg_ baca silakan klik tombol close. **HUMOR-NYA RECEH, HUMORNYA NGGAK BANGET**.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disadur dari kisah nyata dengan banyak bumbu penyedap**_

 **P.S** : Dibaca saat waktu luang dan tidak dalam kondisi mengantuk. 7k+ words lho.

and please read my footnote. Thx

 **Recommend Song** :

 _Queen – Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

 _Slow Club - Beginners_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part IIb : Bukan Mutualisme, tapi Menghancurkan Salah Satunya**

* * *

Joonmyeon gila. Ah, mungkin sedikit terkontaminasi kesintingan Yixing.

Disinilah cowok bermarga Kim; duduk di salah satu sudut ruang Klub Dance dengan kamera di tangan. Dia mau ngerekam anak-anak latihan tanpa merasa haus diperhatikan. Biar interaksi dan olah gerak mereka alami didepan kamera gitu lho.

Cowok ini melirik ke arah Yixing yang duduk tidak jauh dari Joonmyeon.

"Emang kalian tiap latihan begini ya?"

Yixing yang sadar pertanyaan langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, Kak. Jadi kalo tiap ada kompetisi yang mewakili bakal berlatih di sebelah sana." Yixing menunjuk Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah berlatih. "…sisanya bakal belajar disana atau mereka tengah bikin koreo jadi sewaktu-waktu kalau ada kompetisi di waktu dekat mereka punya cadangan."

Joonmyeon mengangguk paham. Padahal Yixing udah berharap banget kalau Joonmyeon bakal ngomongin rencananya PDKT sama Yifan.

"Anoo, Kak Joonmyeon…" Yixing mendadak grogi.

"Apa?"

Yixing masih diam.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan alisnya.

"Zhang…?"

"…."

"Oy, mulutnya bisa di volume dikit?!"

"Galak ih. Anjing aja bisa ramah, situ manusia belum ada disenggol udah nyalak duluan."

"Tadi bilang apa? Yang kenceng dong."

"Nggak," Yixing buru-buru menggeleng. "Tadi ada gajah terbang. Bagus banget. Sayapnya warna-warni."

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. Agaknya masih merasa prihatin atas kesintingan Yixing. Daripada ngurusin cewek sinting ini lah mending dia lanjut ngerekam. Tapi sebelum itu, perutnya mendadak lapar. Tenggorokannya ikutan haus.

"Yo, Zhang."

"Ya Kak?"

"Tolong dong ke kantin. Beliin _Spaghetti_ pakai bumbu _Curry_ -nya sedikit aja. Oh, tambahin sayur _Lasagna_ dan _Udon_ tepung goreng dong. Sekalian minumannya _Iced Lemon Tea_ ya."

Yixing gondok. Sumpah ngadepin orang introvert kelas kakap sama sombongnya tingkat overdosis tuh pengen terjunin dia dari lantai 103. _Kok kzl ya_.

"Kak Joon. Bilang aja mau pesen mi kari kuahnya dikit aja sama selada dan peyek. Minumnya Teh Siri yang rasa lemon kan."

 _Standing applause_! Akhirnya ada yang bisa ngertiin Bahasa holkay. Eh tapi Yixing kan cewek sinting. Ogah lah Joonmyeon yang cerdas, bersahaja dan sejahtera disamain rakjel kismin sinting begitu.

"Buruan deh."

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Duitnya?"

"Nih, kalo kamu mau beli juga gih beliin juga sama anak-anak klub." dengan santainya Joonmyeon memberikan _credit card_ -nya.

 **Wow**. Warnanya item, bruh.

Entah Yixing yang bego, polos, atau malah keduanya; dia malah balikin kartu itu ke tangan Joonmyeon.

"Kakak gila ya? Bisa-bisa saya disalto sama ibu kantin. Bayar kok pake kartu main _TaimZun_."

Joonmyeon _facepalm_. Dia ngerebut kembali kartunya dan menunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

"Kamu tahu kartu kredit gak?"

Yixing berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tahu. Yang digesek itu kan? Yang akhir bulan bakal ada tagihannya."

"Nah itu udah paham. Jadi tahu dong kartu ini apa?"

"Tahu. Kartu buat main di _TaimZun_."

Joonmyeon greget. Jadi dia langsung tepokin kartunya ke jidat Yixing. Sampai cewek itu terhuyung sedikit ke belakang.

"Banyak bacot sama kamu. Cepet pergi sana. Ke Warungnya Mak Jah. Bilang aja Joonmyeon yang nyuruh, ntaran juga Mak Jah ngerti. Jangan lupa mintain struk-nya."

Yixing pergi tanpa banyak komentar walaupun bibirnya udah monyong ngucapin sumpah serapah buat kakak kelasnya satu ini.

Yah, setidaknya Joonmyeon bisa sedikit berpikir jernih kalo adik kelasnya yang sinting itu hilang dari pandangannya sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing membatin. Maksudnya, masih aja memaki Joonmyeon dalam hati. Selagi nunggu pesanan datang, Yixing duduk di salah satu bangku dan menyeruput susu _Ultracusu_ (mumpung bayarnya pake kartunya Kak Joonmyeon kok).

Matanya jeli menangkap sosok Yifan berdiri tak jauh dari arah barat Kantin Bersama. Kayaknya si doi lagi nyari bangku kosong. Padahal nih ya, banyak kok bangku yang nggak terisi penuh.

Eh tapi sayang isinya cewek semua. Yifan masih sayang nafas kalau duduk di deket para cewek kurang waras (re: fans fanatiknya).

Tentu saja Yixing tak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini.

" **KAK YIFAAANN**!" teriaknya membahana. Mana sambil lambai tangan pula; norak ih.

Iya, tahu deh Xing yang pernah juara tiga suara cetar. Gausah pamer begitu di depan doi.

Anehnya, Yifan nggak ngerasa risih. Terutama cewek yang jelas fans-nya si Yifan semuaya memandang iri sekaligus sebal kepada Yixing. Cowok tinggi itu balas lambaian Yixing dan bejalan menuju bangkunya Yixing.

"Tumben lagi di Kantin Bersama, Zhang. Kirain cuma bisa nongkrong di Kantin Angkatanmu aja." Yifan memulai pembicaraan.

"Hehehe, iya. Lagi disuruh Kak Joonmyeon beli makanan, sekalian juga beliin anak-anak yang lain."

Yifan bingung. Dia memperbaiki posisinya agar lebih nyaman.

"Lho, Joonmyeon jadi ngeliput Klub-mu? Bukan Klub PPA?"

Yixing sebenernya juga bingung. Apa Joonmyeon nggak cerita ke temennya yang lain? Tapi toh, sudahlah. Sudah kena ciprat, basah aja sekalian. Jika ini dijadikan rahasia oleh Joonmyeon dan Yixing terlanjur memicu, dibongkar aja sekalian.

"Kak Joonmyeon belum cerita ya, Kak. Mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu sih, cuma baru ketemu anak Klub yang lain dan mulai liput ini-itu baru hari ini."

"Kok aneh ya?"

Yixing terkekeh. "Mana tahu? Temen Kak Yifan satu itu emang ga jelas."

Yifan tergelak. Yixing juga.

Duh, gini ya rasanya ketawa bareng _**doi**_ hanya karena ngomongin hal ringan dan remeh-temeh bagi orang lain.

Ah, iya! Mungkin Joonmyeon sengaja nyuruh Yixing ke kantin jam segini. Kan Joonmyeon temennya Yifan. Hafal pasti dong jam berapa aja Yifan sering nongkrong di kantin. Ah, kalo begini mah Yixing rela-rela aja disuruh jadi babu ke kantin tiap hari.

Asyik melamun, Yixing nggak sadar Yifan sekarang tengah mengetik sesuatu di ponsel entah apa. Lalu bunyi notif Laine yang akrab di telinga berbunyi.

"Oh, sori ya, Zhang. Aku harus ke Lab Komputer MM dulu nih."

"Kok buru-buru?" _yahh_ , gak seru. Baru ngobrol bentar udah main pergi aja.

"Iya nih. Luhan tiba-tiba nge- _chat_ minta bantuan di Lab."

Oh, Kak Luhan ya. Udah biasa, Xing. Mereka kan cuma sahabat baik.

Iya. Sahabatan baik yang bisa bikin Yixing meringis iri akibat momen dan interaksi mereka berdua.

"Yuk, Zhang." Yifan melambaikan singkat dan beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan Yixing sendirian dengan atmosfir suram akibat praduga yang tak pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai meliput dan sembari menunggu makanannya datang, Joonmyeon sempatkan main game dulu. Semalam dia kalah saing level sama Chanyeol dan Yifan. Dia nggak mau kalah dong.

"Permisi, Kak Joonmyeon."

Oh, itu babu barunya datang. Sambil bawa nampan isinya pesanan Joonmyeon. Bagus deh nggak ketukar pesanan sama nasi karak.

"Lama, amat sih. Belinya di Afrika ya?"

"Iya nih. Pesawatnya tadi keabisan bensin. Mampir di POM dulu. Antirnya panjang, jadi lama."

Plis, deh Xing. Tadi Joonmyeon cuma sarkasme biasa. Kenapa ditanggapi? Garing pula, ih.

"Oy, mana kartu sama struknya?"

Yixing merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan barang sesuai perintah Joonmyeon. "Nih, kak."

Joonmyeon melihat angka-angka yang tercetak di struk-nya. Yang tadinya nyaman, tenang dan menikmati makanan justru malah kesedak.

Nggak elit ih, mie-nya balik lagi ke mangkuk. Holkay kok jorok, _ewwh_ …

"Ng-nggak salah nih? Abis seratus tiga puluh ribu lebih?"

Yixing malah melongo. "Lho, emang iya?"

Inget ya, sampai turunan kesembilan pun keluarga Joonmyeon nggak bakal miskin. Pelit juga nggak, Joonmyeon sering bagi-bagi rezeki sama kaum _dhuafa_ dalam bentuk traktiran ( _yang cuma Chanyeol, Yifan dan Luhan aja. Baru kali ini dia bagi-bagi jamaah_ ). Tapi perkiraan Joonmyeon tuh ya, anak Klub Dance nggak lebih dari lima belas orang, seharusya maksimal habis sekitar lima puluh sampai tujuh puluh ribu lah.

"Kan tadi katanya kak Joonmyeon anak Klub juga dibeliin? Makanya tadi saya beliin sesuai seleranya mereka. Tuh," Yixing menunjuk ke arah anak-anak Klub dan Joonmyeon mengikuti arah pandang.

Ternyata nggak cuma anak Klub; mereka ternyata manggil teman-teman mereka yang lain untuk ikut gabung. Apalagi ada beberapa anak yang minta pesanan double. Mumpung ditraktir, alasannya.

 **Kamvretos**.

"HOI! Bilang makasih dong ke yang udah traktir kalian!" seru Yixing.

Lantas semua orang disana ( _kecuali Joonmyeon dan Yixing_ ) langsung koor mengucapkan terima kasih.

" **TERIMA KASIH KAK JOONMYEON YANG GANTENGZ. DA BEST LAH! SERING-SERING TRAKTIR YAH**."

Joonmyeon cuma bisa pasrah. Sabar, ini ujian ―ujian dari Tuhan.

"Err… Kak,"

"Apa?!"

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Makasih Kak Joonmyeon tepatin janji buat bantu saya lebih dekat sama Kak Yifan."

Dengan mulut penuh mie, Joonmyeon bertanya lagi, "Hah? Apa sih gue kok nggak mudeng."

"Tadi saya ketemu Kak Yifan di kantin. Pasti Kak Joonmyeon sengaja ya nyuruh saya ke Kantin bersama buat ketemu sama Kak Yifan –karena tahu jam segitu Kak Yifan pasti nongkrong di kantin."

 _Mana mungkin!_ Malah yang ada Joonmyeon berniat ngancurin perasaan Yixing sampai ludes jadi abu. Tapi kalo yang namanya kebetulan, Joonmyeon bisa apa? Toh udah kejadian.

"Oh, bagus deh." Joonmyeon hanya bisa berkomentar singkat.

"Nggak masalah deh jadi babu Kak Joonmyeon kalo ujung-ujungnya bisa deket sama Kak Yifan."

"Oh, bener nih ya? Awas kalo diralat. Beneran gue jadiin babu, lho."

Begonya cewek satu ini langsung mengiayakn. Mana semangat '45 pula. "IYA! Nggak apa-apa."

Dan Yixing melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Sedang Joonmyeon berdesis lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar cewek sinting yang bego dan lugu."

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy ****

* * *

Joonmyeon bersorak ketika skor tim bola yang ia mainkan memenangkan pertandingan. Yifan hanya berdecak kesal lalu melempar stik konsolnya ke arah bantal sofa lalu meraih botol _cola_.

"Gue denger lo ngeliput Klub-nya si Zhang?"

Cowok bermarga Kim yang kini ganti main _games_ di ponsel hanya merespon cuek. "Hah? Emang. Dia ngomong ke lo ya tadi siang di kantin?"

"Hu'um. Zhang aja cerita, masa lo nggak cerita ke gue."

"Ya ampun. Lo kira kita ini grup cewek yang harus tukar informasi sama gossip sana-sini, hah."

Yifan terkekeh, tapi kembali ke mode serius. "Beneran lho gue seriusan; gue ngerasa ada yang aneh aja sama lo. Nggak biasanya lo kek begini."

Dia jengah. Berhenti bermain games dan menyimak obrolan yang dipicu Yifan.

"Dia sendiri yang nawarin beberapa detik sebelum gue mulai kerjasama dengan Klub PPA. _Catat_ ya, Zhang yang _maksa_."

Ganti Yifan yang mengerut bingung. "Masa iya? Aneh juga sih. Lo aneh, dia sinting. Satu kesatuan yang melengkapi."

"HEH!" Joonmyeon mendaratkan beberapa butir kacang polong ke arah Yifan. Nggak peduli ntar Mamahnya Yifan bakal ngamuk kamar anaknya, Yifan, bakal kotor dan berantakan. Toh, ini kamar Yifan otomatis itu cowok yang bakal kena amuk; bukan Joonmyeon.

"Hoi, mana nih Chanyeol?! Coba lo aja yang nge-chat dia."

"Lo pikun, Fan? Tadi sebelum pulang sekolah kan speaker pengumuman nyuruh anak-anak OSIS rapat. Gue tebak, Chanyeol jam segini pasti masih kejebak di sekolah."

"Yaudah deh. Gue mau manggil Luhan dulu."

Joonmyeon mendesah pelan. Masih lebih untung Yifan yang tahu. Coba kalau Chanyeol yang denger; mungkin Joonmyeon nggak bisa hidup tenang karena diawasi Chanyeol.

Satu lagi; Joonmyeon masih _keukeuh_ sama rencananya.

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon masih ingat saat itu. Kejadian tanding basket berdarah.

Chanyeol yang emosi kalap menyerang Yifan dengan bola basket sampai cowok blasteran itu lebam di sekujur bagian wajah, tangan dan perut (karena tinju). Luhan dan Joonmyeon pun kena imbasnya karena mencoba melerai mereka.

Yifan masih saja tidak melawan serangan Chanyeol. Tidak juga berkata apapun. Dia hanya diam seolah menikmati serangan tersebut. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol menjauh dari mereka seolah Yifan tidak merasa Chanyeol pernah menjadi bagian persahabatan mereka. Tapi ketika Chanyeol berdiri di depan mereka bertiga dan meminta maaf atas kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, Yifan yang pertama kali memeluk Chanyeol.

Joonmyeon menangkap arti pandangan Yifan, seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang menjadi landasan Chanyeol untuk bertindak senekat itu.

Dan semuanya seolah menyimpan rahasia masing-masing walaupun Joonmyeon sudah melihat jelas.

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy ****

* * *

Udah seminggu ini dia ngintilin Klub Dance. Dan selama itu pula Yixing jadi cerewet soal rencana Joonmyeon buat ngedeketin dia sama Yifan. Joonmyeon mag ogah. Jadi di aiming-iming Yixing buat jadi babunya.

Jahat sih. Tapi seru aja gitu ngelihat anjing liar dan sinting mendadak jadi anjing jinak.

Perumpaan yang tidak berprike-Yixing-an emang. Awas Joon gue doain lo jodoh sama Yixing.

Maksud Joonmyeon jadiin Yixing buat babu gitu kayak,

 **.**

"Hoi, beliin es teh marimas dong."

"Tapi, Kak… marimas mana ada yang jual teh."

"Gamau tau. Pokoknya harus dapet. Oh, udah nyerah sama Yifan? Yaudah gue nggak bakal kasih id laine-nya."

"SIAP! Laksanakan!"

 **.**

 _Ting!_ _ **Laine**_

 **Joon_holkay** : Cewek sinting. Tolong dong ambilin contoh makalah T.A kelas tiga di perpus.

 **Xing-err** : Kak Joonmyeon kan punya kaki, punya tangan; kok nyuruh saya?

 **Joon_holkay** : Di kelas gue ada Yifan. Mau nolak rejeki?!

 **Xing-err** : Mau makalah yang judulnya apa, Kak? Mau sekalian buku referensi?

 **.**

"Hoi, Zhang!"

"Kenapa lagi, Kak?"

"Bawain tas kamera dong. Berat nih."

"Saya juga capek, Kak. Jangan samain tenaga cewek kek tenaga Kerbau bajak sawah dong."

"Emang saya nggak nyamain. Cuman kamunya aja yang pantes disamain kek Kebo. Bawa nih."

"Emoh."

"Yifan nungguin tas kameranya di depan gerbang."

"Laksanakan, Kapten!"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melirik sohibnya yang sedang susah payah membawa tas kamera dengan raut khawatir. Ya gimana enggak. Tas yang udah seperempat dari badan Yixing. Isinya kamera recorder yang biasanya dipake kru broadcasting. Gimana kalo Yixing bawanya nggak hati-hati? Sampe jual rumah pun kayaknya nggak sanggup lunasin.

Dari lebih sekedar itu, Baekhyun takut Yixing kena tipu Kak Joonmyeon.

Sinting begitu Yixing masihlah gadis polos, lugu dan naif. Gampang dibegoin dan pikunan. Sifat sinting itu sebagai perisai supaya orang nggak gampang ngemanfaatin dia.

"Sialan lo. Ini sih namanya lo dikerjain sama Kak Joonmyeon." celutuk Jongdae ngebantu Yixing bawa tas kamera.

Yang disindir malah cengengesan. Baekhyun nggak habis pikir. Yixing ini sebenarnya naksir Yifan atau pindah halauan jadi babunya Kak Joonmyeon?!

"Kan gue udah dibantuin juga. Gue dapet _id line_ Kak Yifan–"

"Dan lo gak dapet balasan apapun. Bisa aja itu akun lama-nya karena dia udah ganti yang baru."

"–gue juga sering ketemu sama Kak Yifan."

" _Hell_. Tukang sapu sekolah aja udah tahu Kak Joonmyeon deket sama Kak Yifan yang ototmatis dimana ada Kak Joonmyeon pasti ada Kak Yifan, Kak Luhan sama Kak Chanyeol."

"Muka Kotak mending puasa bicara dulu ya. Lama-lama tas kamera ini gue sumpelin baru nyaho."

"Ya silahkan. Biaya ganti kamera lo yang tanggung."

" _Syieth_."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Yixing emang nggak bisa dikasih tahu.

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy ****

* * *

Joonmyeon menggerutu. Kenapa dia bisa bego banget sih _tripod_ -nya ketinggalan di ruang Klub Dance? Untung juga masih sempet keburu, kalo nggak Joonmyeon udah ngerencanain bakal lewat pagar belakang sekolah.

" _Assalamualaikum_ , Pak Nur. Ruangan Klub masih belum dikunci kan?"

"Walaikumsalam. Eh, Nak Joonmyeon. Ruang Klub yang mana dulu nih? Ada yang Bapak kunci ada yang belum sesuai pesanan."

"Ruang Klub Dance Pak."

"Oh," Pak Nur mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tadinya mau Bapak kunci tapi ada cewek yang masih pakai ruangan itu. Emang kenapa toh?"

"Barang saya ada yang ketinggalan disana. Permisi, Pak. Saya cari dulu barangnya."

Cewek sinting mana yang udah hampir malam belum balik dari sekolah? Joonmyeon setengah berlari menuju ruang Klub sambil mikir siapa kira-kira cewek sinting itu.

Begitu ia sampai di ruang Klub, ruangannya cukup gelap. Bahkan Joonmyeon nggak yakin ada kehidupan disini. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting nyari _tripod_ -nya aja dulu. Seingetnya sih di belakang ruangan, yang biasanya dibuat anak-anak ngumpul kalo selesai latihan.

Baru aja Joonmyeon mau nyari di samping tumpukan majalah, dia denger suara musik. Walaupun dia takut hantu, otaknya lagi positif thinking.

Mana ada hantu yang doyan lagu balad begini ya kan.

Dan kenapa Joonmyeon baru sadar satu lampu di bagian paling depan dekat kaca raksasa itu sedari tadi menyala. Sorotan lampu itu berujung pada sosok cewek yang kelihatannya masih pemansan. Seolah nggak menyadari eksistensi Joonmyeon di bagian paling belakang dan paling gelap.

Lagu tetap berputar. Joonmyeon baru sadar cewek itu Zhang Yixing.

Iya, cewek sinting itu.

Joonmyeon nggak bego amat ya buat ngenalin jenis tari. Ketika tubuh Yixing meliuk, ia tahu itu masuk jenis _ballet kontemporer._

 **.**

 **.**

Serius ini bukan Zhang Yixing cewek sinting yang sering Joonmyeon begoin. _Sumpah, bukan_.

Joonmyeon nampar pipinya secepat kilat.

Hahaha, dia lagi nggak mikir Yixing _cantiq_ sekaligus _seksinya elegan_ kan?!

Sekali lagi Joonmyeon nampar pipinya sampai cap lima jari kelihatan di pipinya yang putih.

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm crazy in love, crazy in love_.

Salah satu lirik dari lagu Beyonce yang sengaja diaransemen jadi ballad.

Lampu sorot yang hanya menyinari Yixing sebagai pusat perhatian.

Lekuk tubuh indah yang membuat Joonmyeon hampir tidak mempercayai itu adalah Yixing.

.

.

Joonmyeon bukan menikmati keindahan akan apa yang dibawakan Yixing dalam tiap gerak tubuhnya.

Cowok ini seolah merasakan emosi yang ingin disampaikan Yixing. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar kala Yixing ikut bermain pada ekspresi wajahnya. Seolah Joonmyeon yang berada di posisi itu.

.

.

Manik Joonmyeon terus mengikuti gerak Yixing sampai akhir.

…sampai ketika Yixing menutup emosinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **Plok! Plok Plok!**

.

Yixing menoleh ke belakang dengan kaget. Di ruangan ini hanya dirinya seorang saja. Siapa itu yang berani bertepuk tangan? Apa penampilannya barusan sudah ditonton?

Begitu si orang asing mendekati lampu sorot, barulah Yixing tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kak Joonmyeon?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing menghabiskan sisa eskrim di mangkuknya. Barulah Joonmyeon datang dengan dua cup mie ramen, satu botol mini kopi dingin dan satu botol air mineral.

"Makasih, Kak." ucapnya ketika Joonmyeon menyodorkan satu cup ramen dan satu botol air mineral itu untuknya.

"Lagian malem-malem begitu masih di sekolah. Apa orangtuamu nggak khawatir? Minimal ngabarin temen lah"

Eitss. Joonmyeon nggak khawatir lho ya. Dia cuma… ya begini aja deh, Yixing kan cewek, Joonmyeon kan cowok. Dia juga yang terakhir kali ketemu Yixing hari ini. Kalo ada apa-apanya, kan Joonmyeon yang disalahin.

"Udah bilang ke Mamah, katanya oke. Udah biasa lagi aku pulang malam gara-gara latihan efektif. Udah nggak sekali-dua kali ini kok."

Gila ini cewek. Perasaan Joonmyeon baru ngasih cup mie ramen belum ada lima menit, tapi nih cewek langsung tandas.

"Kak Joonmyeon mau pulang sekarang? Naik angkot apa?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. "Nggak naik angkot."

Yixing manggut-manggut. "Oh, jadi naik bis kota?"

Maunya Joonmyeon sih bantah. Tapi dia jadi inget nasihat Mamah kalo mereka nggak boleh sombong karena mereka beruang. "Iya."

Cewek bermarga Zhang itu bertepuk tangan kecil. "Berarti sama dong ya. Saya kalo mau nyegat angkot juga deket halte. Buruan deh, Kak, angkot terkahir kurang sejam lagi. Saya nggak mau resiko pulang terlalu malem."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya sebentar.

…siapa sebelumnya merengek mampir ke minimarket dulu buat beli ganjelan perut biar nggak laper?

Rasnaya Joonmyeon nyesel udah nurut apa kata Yixing.

Halte dari minimarket dan sekolah masih berjarak 300 meter lagi. Cukup jauh memang. Apalagi mereka menelusuri pinggiran jalanan jantung kota. Otomatis trotoar jam segini juga ramai pejalan kaki. Entah itu karyawan kantoran yang selesai lembur, atau remaja seusia mereka yang lagi keluyuran, atau juag tujuan nggak jelas selain pulang seperti mereka berdua.

"Kak Joonmyeon," Yixing memanggil setelah perjalanan mereka diselimuti hening.

"Hm?" Joonmyeon menyahut singkat dan cuek. Cuaca Kota Surabaya cukup dingin dan dia sedang memakai jaket tipis.

"Saya pengen tanya, asal jangan diketawain." Joonmyen mendongak melihat Yixing yang berjalan di depannya. Cewek itu berjalan mundur dnegan menghadap Joonmyeon sebagai pusat pandangan. Cewek itu dengan pedenya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan pejalan kaki yang lain yang menganggap tindakan Yixing itu ceroboh.

Entah kena hasut pelet mana, Joonmyeon malah merasa Yixing…

― _manis_?

Apalagi Yixing pakai jaket kebesaran dan tudungnya hampir menutupi separuh kepala cewek itu. Syal tipis yang dikalungkan di leher membuat mulutnya tertutup.

Senyuman yang tersembunyi di balik syal tipis, semburat merah muda di pipi Yixing yang tak sengaja Joonmyeon tangkap, serta angin yang menghunus kulitnya sampai Joonmyeon tak berkutik.

Untuk sesaat biarkan Joonmyeon merasakan _kehangatan_ kasat mata…

…transformasi keindahaan dari sebuah _kesederhanaan_ yang ia anggap bodoh.

Zhang Yixing benar-benar hebat.

Butuh berbulan-bulan membuat Joonmyeon menanamkan pikiran bahwa cewek inilah yang ia rasa pantas menyandang status sinting.

Butuh beminggu-minggu untuknya menaruh bukti bahwa cewek inilah benar-benar definisi sinting.

...yang Joonmyeon akui adalah, hanya butuh beberapa jam mengenal jati diri Yixing di balik imej sinting yang ia sematkan.

…dan terakhir,

―hanya butuh tiga menit melihat keindahan yang mahal di balik gemerlap lampu kota dan keramaian trotoar Kota Surabaya.

.

.

Keindahan yang mahal itu berupa runtuhnya benteng Joonmyeon akan pesona Yixing yang amat jarang cewek itu tunjukkan.

Joonmyeon terlalu sibuk menganggap tingkah cewek ini bar-bar. Kenyataannya adalah pesona Yixing mampu menghangatkannya dalam sekejap.

Seolah angin hangat merengkuh tubuhnya ketika semburat tipis merah muda dan senyum yang tersembunyi di balik syal. Lalu kemudian rengkuhan itu menghilang kala Yixing sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dari Joonmyeon.

.

.

"Kak Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya. Sadar akan hipnotis dari pesona Zhang Yixing. Sekarang cewek itu memandangnya khawatir.

"Y-ya?"

"Kak Joonmyeon tadi ngelamun. Nggak apa-apa kan?"

"I'm…. okay." jawab singkat Joonmyeon.

"Syukurlah." lagi, bolehkah ia lancang menurunkan syal Yixing agar dia bisa melihat senyum itu dengan sempurna tanpa penghalang apapun?

"Saya kira Kak Joonmyeon kesurupan. Lagian disini rame banget, saya bisa malu barengan sama orang yang kesurupan."

.

 **DafuQ**.

Sekali sinting tetep sinting. Dasar perusak suasana. Asal ngejeplak nggak liat sit-kon dulu.

.

"Eh, Kak, tadi kan mau nanya. Asal jangan ketawa lho ya."

"Iya cepetan. Berasa mau ngomongin wasiat aja deh."

Lagi-lagi semburat merah muda itu muncul malu-malu dibawah cahaya kuning lampu kota.

"Menurut Kak Joonmyeon, aku cocok nggak kalo misal jadi pasangannya Kak Yifan?!"

 _Upps_ …

…selagi Joonmyeon bermetafora dengan pesona Yixing, ternyata dia lupa sit-kon. Jatuhnya skait ya, Mz?

Cowok pendek ini terhenyak, dia sempat berhenti berjalan beberapa frame selebihnya dia pasang topeng mujarab yang membuat Yixing nggak sadar pergerakan kecil Joonmyeon tadi.

"Kalo kamu sama Yifan yah… mmm… apa ya? Kayak idol sama stylish-nya yang ngintil kesana-kemari."

Joonmyoen kira Yixing bakal marah, atau seenggaknya ngambek a-la cewek sok kawaii jaman sekarang. Taunya Yixing malah ketawa kenceng sampai diliatin ornag-orang yang lewat.

"Hahaha! Iya ya. Mungkin aja begitu. Goblok banget ya saya yang sinting ini ekspetasinya tinggi banget bakal disandingkan sama Kak Yifan."

Cowok ini tersenyum tipis. Sudah belasan atau malah puluhan kali ia menganggap Yixing itu cewek yang beda.

 _ **She's truly different from others**_.

Eaa sok inggris. Mentang-mentang pernah juara Olimpiade Bahasa Inggris sampai ikut _Summer Camp_ di Melbourne dan temenan sama bule disana.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu dua belas menit ini tidak terasa bahkan ketika Yixing sudah duduk di bangku tunggu halte. Dengan santai cewek itu ngeluarin coklat batangan dari tas-nya dan makan buat dirinya sendiri. Basa-basi dikit kek nawarin Joonmyeon, dia juga yang tadi traktir mie cup ramen sama air mineral.

"Kak Joonmyeon pernah nggak ngerasa kayak aku?"

"Apaan? Jangan ambigu jadi cewek, neng."

Yixing mendengus keras. "Maksudnya ada di posisiku. Naksir seseorang diam-diam dan berusaha buat ungkapin itu semua tapi nggak berani."

Perkataan Yixing membuat Joonmyeon melalang buana ke Irene. Cewek Akuntansi yang dia taksir. Semenjak sibuk urusan T.A ini, Joonmyeon jadi jarang mikirin Irene. Yah, sempat papasan sih beberapa hari yang lalu tapi Joonmyeon cuma ngerasa…

…biasa? Padahal dulu dia tahu kalo naksir Irene, perasaan itu menggebu-gebu.

Atau perasaan biasa yang ia sengaja buat makin besar seperti balon yang isinya hanya udara hampa?

Lalu menunggu seseorang mengacau dengan membawa jarum untuk meletuskan balon.

… _jangan bilang Yixing yang bawa jarum itu_.

"Tuh kan ngelamun lagi?! Mau dibeliin _Awawua_ dulu biar fokus?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. "Nggak segitunya, plis. Jangan jadi korban iklan, jijik tahu." lalu ia berdehem pelan. "buat pertanyaanmu tadi… yah, emang sih pernah ngerasain. Tapi kok kayaknya sekarang terasa hambar. Terlalu biasa untuk gue jadiin dia sesuatu yang epic buat kisah cinta gue."

Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Semua manusia begitu. Awalnya saja yang menggebu-gebu karena menemukan sesuatu yang jarang dalam keseharian mereka. Tapi begitu tahu, semuanya terasa hambar dan kembali sibuk mencari yang lebih epic. Padahal tanpa sadar dalam keseharian mereka itu sudah ada yang epic –yang tanpa ada komponen itu membuat mereka kalang kabut; yang sederhana tapi bermakna banyak."

Joonmyeon sekali lagi tertegun oleh Yixing. Sedang cewek itu tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

Tak peduli jalanan lalu lalang.

Tak peduli trotoar dekat halte saat itu ramai.

Tak peduli lampu temeram membuat Joonmyeon terkesima oleh Yixing.

Tak peduli pengamen jalanan seberang jalan mengalunkan lagu _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ yang Joonmyeon dengar samar-samar.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This thing called love I just can't handle it**_

 _ **This thing called love I must get round to it**_

 _ **I ain't ready**_

( _p.s: kalo punya lagunya, monggo diputer. Pas banget nih_ )

 **.**

 **.**

" _Soundtrack_ -nya kok begini amat sih." komentar Joonmyeon jauh dari topik yang diomongin Yixing. yang pasti, saat ini cowok bermarga Kim ini lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri ke dalam situasi tak penting.

"Eh? Nggak kok. Pengamennya bagus malah pilih lagu yang nggak menye-menye dan berkualitas." sepertinya Yixing sadar apa yang jadi topik omongan Joonmyeon.

"Sayangnya aku lebih suka The Beatles sih."

"Kok suka band jaman lawas. _Old soul_ , pfftt.."

"Jangan ngejek kalo kamu juga tahu lagu-lagu lawas ini."

Yixing mingkem nggak berani bantah. Sampai akhirnya angkot tumpangan Yixing mendekat ke arah halte.

"Kak, saya duluan ya. Angkotnya udah dateng tuh." Yixing bangkit membenarkan tas dan jaket miliknya. "jangan lupa lho rencana-nya deketin saya sama Kak Yifan. Kalo bisa sih, tolong minta ke Kak Yifan buat dateng ke kontes _Dance Competion_ minggu depan."

Joonmyeon mengangguk singkat. "Gampang mah. Sana, sopir angkotnya nungguin."

"Duluan, Kak!"

Joonmyeon melihat Yixing setengah berlari ke arah angkot dan membawa tubuh Yixing menjauh dari halte.

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi tentang Zhang Yixing –si cewek sinting itu?!

Bukankah ia masih punya tugas suci untuk menghancurkan harapan terbesar Yixing?

Lalu kenapa justru dia sempat terkecoh oleh…

...bolehkah ia menyebutnya pesona Yixing?

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya kasar saking bingungnya. Lalu menyetop taksi yang lewat sekitarnya.

"Apartemen Ciputra, Pak."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Joonmyeon mengamati jalanan kota Surabaya dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah sudah disetel, bayangan Yixing yang tersipu memenuhi benak cowok ini.

Lagu para pengamen jalanan tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya, seolah menjadi _soundtrack_ permanen untuk malam ini. Sebuah _soundtrack_ yang menemani Joonmyeon mengarungi kegundahannya dan sosok cewek sinting bernamakan Zhang Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **There goes my baby**_

 _ **She knows how to Rock n' roll**_

 _ **She drives me crazy**_

 _ **She gives me hot and cold fever**_

 _ **Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy ****

* * *

Acara liput-meliput selesai tiga hari yang lalu, hanya tinggal meliput pas acara kompetisi-nya aja. Jadi Joonmyeon mempersiapkan diri untuk Sabtu minggu ini.

Dan itu berarti sudah empat hari semenjak insiden malam hari sepulang sekolah.

Jujur saja, empat hari belakangan itu Joonmyeon sempat kepikiran.

 _Sangat_.

Gimana nggak kalo dia masih kepikiran Yixing sedangkan dia punya _misi suci_ buat ngehancurin Yixing. Kedengarannya dia bego dan jahat dalam waktu bersamaan. Cowok Kim ini mengacaka rambutnya kasar dan dihadiahi tatapan aneh oleh ketiga sahabatnya. Tapi mereka bertiga memilih acuh tak acuh tentang sikap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon kalo lagi galau itu nyebelin, dan mereka nggak mau nanggung resiko.

Sampai ketika…

"Yixinge!"

O-oww, _syiedh_ , Luhan.

 _Kenapa lo manggil sumber kegundahan hati Joonmyeon?!_

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin Bersama saat itu cukup sepi. Beruntung bagi Yixing, dia nggak perlu antri panjang demi Mi Kari-nya Mak Jah apalah yang nggak mungkin.

"Yixinge!" seruan itu membuat si pemilik nama terhenti sebentar berjalan ke arah stand Mak Jah. Cewek itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan kumpulan geng yang menatapnya penuh minat.

 _Owh_ , geng-nya si _**doi**_. Barusan yang manggil itu Kak Luhan kok, bukan Kak Yifan. Hahaha, yang naksir aja nggak ngarepin banyak hal kok kalian yang baca jadi dag-dig-dur-serr.

Siapa sih yang bakal nolak rejeki? Orang bego abis disalto orang picang kali mah. Yixing dengan senang hati dong bergabung ke bangku si geng-nya doi.

"Iya, Kak Luhan?!" aslinya Yixing mau nyapa Kak Yifan duluan, tapi sungkan ih, yang manggil dia kesini kan Kak Luhan.

"Eh, denger dari Joonmyeon hari Sabtu minggu ini bakal ada dance competion ya?!"

Yixing melirik Joonmyeon yang buang muka sedetik setelah cewek ini megokin kakak kelasnya yang satu itu ngelihatin dia. Yixing mengangguk tanpa sadar memberi jawaban pada pertanyaan Luhan.

"Yeayy! Gue bakal nonton, yang lain juga. Ya kan guys?! Sekalian gitu nemenin Joonmyeon yang juga ntar ngeliput." Luhan menyikut pinggul Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

Yifan menatap sebal Luhan karena dia disikut selagi minum es the sedang Joonmyeon yang tadi berakting cuek malah latah saking kagetnya.

Cewek berdarah Changsa itu melirik ke sisi kanan tempatnya duduk, dimana posisinya Chanyeol sekarang. Kebetulan yang pas, saat itu Chanyeol juga ngelihatin dia. Tapi nggak kayak Joonmyeon yang langsung buang muka; Chanyeol justru senyum yang paling menenangkan selayaknya kakak yang memberi semangat ke adiknya.

"Tenang aja. Kami bakal dateng kok seperti apa kata Luhan. Oke?"

Chanyeol melayangkan kepalannya diudara ke arah Yixing. Cewek itu bingung, melirik ke arah Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Lagi-lagi si Chanyeol cuma terkekeh sampai akhirnya Yixing mudeng.

Yixing ikut melayangkan kepalannya membentur kepalan Chanyeol. Seperti kebiasaan mereka dulu.

Cewek itu tertawa bersamaan tawa Chanyeol menyusul.

"Yakin nih Kak Chanyeol bakal dateng? Kok meragukan ya?"

"Nih cewek ngeremehin. Awas ya." Chanyeol dengan santai mengacak poni depan Yixing dan membuat cewek itu tertawa makin keras.

Yixing melirik sekali lagi ke arah Chanyeol dan si Ketua OSIS membalasnya dengan senyum yang masih tertahan di wajahnya.

' _Makasih_.' gerak mulut Yixing tanpa suara.

Samar, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Dia sudah lega. Masalahnya dengan Chanyeol berbulan-bulan ini selesai; dengan cara sederhana tanpa harus mereka adu argumen atau saling mendiamkan seperti beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Udah tahu tampil nomor berapa?" pertanyaan Luhan seketika memecahkan suasana antara Yixing dan Chanyeol.

"Udah, Kak." Yixing menjawab mantap. "…acaranya di Gedung xxx, dimulai dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 4 sore. Bakal ada break-lunch sekitar jam 12 siang sampai jam 1 siang. Tim saya dapat urutan nomor 37 jadi… mungkin tampil sekitaran jam 2 siang sampai setengah 3 siang." lapor Yixing lengkap.

Dulu posisi Yixing selain sebagai tim cadangan, dia juga berperan jadi manajer kedua buat ngurus persyaratan lomba dan tetek bengek acara. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa memberikan keterangan rinci ketika Luhan mulai bertanya ini-itu.

Luhan mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Yixing.

"Di Gedung xxx toh. Deket dong sama Taman xxx ya kan?" Luhan berusaha melihat teman-temannya seolah meminta persetujuan dan semuanya mengangguk setuju. "Gue punya ide! Sebelumnya gue tanya lagi nih, pengumuman pemenangnya jam berapa?"

"Jam… lima mungkin? Juri juga kan butuh waktu buat rundingan."

"Sip!" Luhan bertepuk tangan menarik atensi masing-masing. "Kan sore-sore gitu abis Ashar seru juga kan piknik di Taman xxx. Jadi sehabis Yixing cs tampil nih, langsung ke Taman ya. Gue bakal bawa bekal banyak yang gue masak sendiri. Jadi pas makan siang usahakan makannya dikit, anggep aja pengganjal perut."

"Heh, emang lo bisa masak?! Terakhir gue makan nasi goreng buatan lo rasanya ancur. Bikin kue tapi adonannya mirip batu. Yakin situ mau masak?" ocehan Yifan membuat Joonmyeon, Chanyeol serta Yixing agak merinding mendengarnya.

"Yang gak ikut bantu mending bacotannya puasa dulu deh." Luhan menoyor Yifan.

"Yeee… siapa bilang?! Barusan gue mau usul gue bawa roti juga kok."

"Nybelin!" Luhan berkali-kali menepuk pundak Yifan dengan kencang. Chanyeol hanya diam memerhatikan kedua sohibnya. Sedang joonmyeon memilih acuh tak acuh.

Tapi mata dibalik frame kacamata itu mengintai Yixing yang hanyut melihat pertengkaran konyol Yifan dan Luhan.

Dan ketika cewek itu harus berpura-pura tertawa akibat kekonyolan Yifan dan Luhan; Joonmyeon tahu nada dibalik tawa itu palsu.

 **.**

 **.**

… yang ada kegetiran yang dicoba terdengar baik-baik saja.

.

Tapi sedetik kemudian pandangan Yixing dan Joonmyeon bertemu. Cowok itu tidak berusaha untuk mengalihkan, justru makin memandang intens ke manik Yixing.

Lalu Yixing tersenyum tipis, ' _aku rapopo kok, Mas._ '

Joonmyeon menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

' _Ngedabrus awakmu_.' (*kamu bohong)

Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol melihat kedua berinteraksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melempar komik _BoysLove_ -nya ke lantai ketika Yixing bilang ke dia kalau geng-nya si doi bakal nonton penampilan Yixing dkk.

"Hahanjir _cialand_. Kenapa lo iyain, sohib bego?! Itu artinya lo bakal lihat film _fluffy-romance_ antara Kak Yifan sama Kak Luhan!" Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke tempat Yixing yang sekarang ini duduk di kursi samping meja belajarnya. Cewek Byun itu menjambak rambut Yixing sampai cewek kelahiran Changsa itu mengaduh minta dilepaskan.

"Lo yang xialand. Anarkis pula. Heran gue kenapa bisa gender lo cewek."

"Mati aja sana."

"Iya, gue bakal mati kalo beneran Kak Yifan sama Kak Luhan jadian."

Baekhyun berhenti memaki dan menatap sendu sohibnya. Agak merasa bersalah kenapa dia keluarin kata-kata kasar dan berbuat anarkis. Emang dasar persahabatan mereka lain dari persahabatan cewek manapun.

"Lo yakin emang? Bukannya Yixing yang gue kenal nggak bakal nyerah."

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Gue nggak nyerah kok. Nih buktinya gue berusaha. Ya kalo emang gak bisa diperjuangin lagi buat apa gue buang waktu dan korbanin perasaan."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengabaikan komik BoysLove-nya, "…emang lo siap?"

Satu pertanyaan mencelos dari mulut cabe-cabean Baekhyun. Pertanyaan yang masih belum siap dijawab Yixing. Walau begitu, Yixing sudah berusaha kan?

"Siap gak siap, kenyataan emang harus diterima lapang dada."

Feeling Baekhyun nggak enak. Jawaban Yixing agaknya meragukan. Wajah sohibnya itu seolah berkata dia baik-baik aja. Yah, nggak mau memperpanjang urusan lagi, Baekhyun memungut komik _BoysLove_ -nya lagi.

"Girls, gimana belajarnya? Yixing, tante bawain camilan buat kalian yang semangat belajar―"

Mamah Byun masuk kamar anak ceweknya tanpa permisi. Melihat Yixing yang ogah-ogahan serta putrinya, Baekhyun, memegang komik _BoysLove_ -nya.

"Byun…"

"Hehehe, mah, jangan salah paham dulu. Kita abis belajar kok, ini rehat dulu kan ya, Xing?"

"Nggak tante. Baekhyun dari tadi baca komik humu melulu."

"Eh anjir xialand." maki Bakehyun dalam bisikan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Berani ya bohongin Mamah?! "

 _O-ww_ , nggak heran lagi darimana Baekhyun dapat suara maha-dahsyat dan sifat _sassy_ -nya itu.

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy ****

* * *

Sabtu; hari kompetisi tak terasa sudah tiba. Yixing, Jongin dan Sehun tengah bersiap di _backstage_ buat latihan pemanasan. Sedang Joonmyeon harus berdiri dikerumunan penonton dengan kamera siap merekam (tentu aja seijin dari panitia).

Luhan hilang entah kemana. Yifan yang biasanya lebih nyantol ke Luhan juga nampak tidak peduli, Chanyeol juga malah santai sambil ngeksis di AiGi dan Butuy.

Tapi ketenangan yang indah bagi kaum Adam itu diusik oleh makluk kelebihan pita suara semacam Luhan. Cewek itu mendadak muncul dari arah backstage smabil gandeng cewek lain –entah bisa dibilang cantik sekaligus imut.

"Darimana sih lo? Kabur ilang begitu aja, ntar nangis lagi nyariin emak lo. Gue yang kena semprot Emak sama Bapak lo." omel Yifan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri sambil cengengesan di depan gue.

"Maaf ya, emang kita kenal?!" balas sengit Luhan.

"Dia tadi kesini sehat wal'afiat kan? Lo yang boncengin nggak abis nabrak apa gitu yang bisa otaknya miring?" tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan yang tadi ke tempat kompetisi lebih dulu bareng Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Tadi baik-baik aja sih sebelum dia pagi-pagi amat ke rumah bangunin gue buat duluan kesini."

"Guys, guys! Liat deh Yixing, cantik ya? Awas kalo bilang nggak."

Joonmyeon, Chanyeol dan Yifan serentak melongokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon yang lebih dulu nyadar, "Emang si cewek sinting itu mana sih? Nggak keliatan."

"Oh, btw, siapa tuh cewek? Temen lo?" Chanyeol sedari tadi penasaran dengan cewek yang digandeng Luhan. Kelihatannya familiar, tapi Chanyeol lupa-ingat.

Luhan menghela nafas jengkel dan cewek –yang entah siapa– itu cuma cekikikan.

"Oke, guys, gue kenalin lagi ya. Cewek ini namanya Zhang Yixing. Dan Yixing, dari sebelah kiri ada Yifan, Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol."

"HAH?!" serentak cowok-cowok disana teriak saking kagetnya.

Terutama Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol.

Dan Joonmyeon mengingat sosok Yixing yang di sekolah: rok selutut yang didobeli celana olahraga sampai mencapai betis, rambut dibiarkan kuncir kuda asal-asalan.

Joonmyeon mengingat sosok Yixing yang ditemuinya di ruang Klub dan insiden trotoar-halte itu: Yixing yang membiarkan rmabutnya terurai diterbangkan angin malam, wajahnya yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah, dan juga senyum malu-malu yang membuat Joonmyeon terpeleset jatuh karena tidak hati-hati oleh pesona Yixing.

Dan sekarang yang dihadapannya adalah orang yang sama: dengan kaus dengan _oversize_ di bagian bahu yang terekspos sedikit dan… apa-apaan itu _makeup_ dan tatanan rambutnya?!

"Manis sekali."

Sontak Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yifan yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Apa yang dia katakan barusan?

Cowok Kim ini melihat sahabatnya yang blasteran itu menatap Yixing penuh arti dan tersenyum lebar. Dia ganti menatap Yixing.

Lagi-lagi pipi cewek sinting itu merona. Lebih terlihat karena pipinya disapau _blush-on baby pink_. Itu terlihat… **imut**.

Tampar Joonmyeon, siapapun tolong lakukan.

"Yaiya dong, siapa dulu dong _MUA_ -nya."

Chanyeol mengernyit alisnya. "Lha jadi lo yang dandanin Yixing?! Gue kira cewek abnormal kayak lo ga bisa nyentuh alat _make up_." hasilnya Chanyeol kena timpuk _wedges_ yang Luhan pakai.

"Kak Yifan,"

"Ya?"

"Makasih pujiannya." Yixing mendadak jadi kemayu gitu. Anteng. Penggambaran _cah wadon njawi dhisik_ (* _ **anak cewek Jawa jaman dulu; tipe kalem bak Putri Keraton**_ ) lah pokoknya.

Joonmyeon ngerasa antara mau muntah atau justru marah.

Tunggu dulu―

…. _**marah**_? Buat apa?

Cowok Kim ini menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sialnya, tatapannya malah ketemu kedua manik Yixing.

 _Dua mata saling menatap_ … [*]

Yixing senyum sekilas sebelum dia balik badan buat balik _backstage_.

 **.**

Tapi Joonmyeon merasa, Yixing telah meninggalkan dirinya bersama angan-angan semu.

 **Sialan**. Semua ini karena balas dendam sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing tampil memukau saat gilirannya tampil bersama duo kopi-susu _luck-nut_ itu. Joonmyeon tidak berbohong kalau Yixing memang sangat mempesona di matanya kala itu. Untung aja dia dibantu Chanyeol pas nge-rekam. Jadinya dia nggak salah fokus dan mengabaikan tujuannya disini kan?

Iya, tujuannya kan ngerekam Yixing dkk lagi perform.

Bukan untuk bikin hati cewek sinting itu retak-retak pas tahu gimana kalau Yifan selama ini masih menyimpan hatinya buat Luhan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, kemana ya cewek sinting itu seusai Yixing dkk perform? Joonmyeon sabodo amat. Dia lebih milih diskusi sama Chanyeol soal pengambilan gambar tadi. Bahkan sampai Yixing, Sehun dan Jongin ganti kostum dan menemui mereka di café dekat area panggung pun tidak terlihat batang hitung pasangan CLBK itu.

"Coba _Laine_ aja deh mereka." usul Jongin dan Joonmyeon sudah mencoba cara itu. _Sial_. Boro-boro dibales, di- _read_ aja nggak. Dasar Luhan si cewek jejadian.

"Oy, Joon," tiba-tiba Chanyeol manggil dan nunjukin layar hapenya. "…Yifan sama Luhan udah duluan ke taman buat gelar tikar. Kita disuruh beli minum nih. Yifan yang harusnya bawa minuman malah kelupaan bawa."

Pantes daritadi ilang. CLBK toh ternyata. Joonmyeon mengerang kesal. Dia melirik Yixing yang masih anteng dengan kedua temannya itu.

Bagaimana perasaan cewek itu kalau Yifan dan Luhan punya masa lalu berdua? bagaimana hatinya ketika tahu Yifan dan Luhan masih saling memiliki dan tidak ada celah untuknya?

Joonmyeon sudah menduganya dari dulu, bahkan dari awal.

Pasti sakit sekali. _Pasti sakit sampai rasanya dia tidak kuat berjalan sendirian_.

Cowok itu menggeleng pelan. Dia harus menyusun perubahan strategi. Bagaiman pun caranya Yixing masih belum bisa dihancurkan. _Joonmyeon menundanya, atau malah bisa dibatalkan_.

"Kalo gitu lo aja Chan yang beli minumannya bareng Yixing sama Jongin yang bantu lo bawain minuman. Sehun sama gue nyusul duluan kesana. _It's okay_?"

"Okay."

Joonmyeon sadar tatapan Yixing membunuh dilayangkan kepadanya. Hei, dia yang bakal menyelamatkan hatinya Yixing sebelum dipecah.

"Tapi, Kak Joonmyeon," Jongin menyela. "Ada baiknya Kak Joonmyeon sama Yixing duluan aja. Yixing kan cewek, tenaganya kurang pas kalo buat barang bawaan. Mending Sehun ikut kami aja."

Tenaga cewek apanya, Yixing tuh cewek jejadian yang bisa angkat dua karung beras sekalipun.

 _Gue gibeng juga ini kulit kacang_ , batin Joonmyeon kesal.

"Betul tuh. Mending Sehun ikut gue sama Jongin. Biar lo sama Yixing nyusul duluan deh. Kalian juga bisa diskusi soal Film Dokumenter-nya. Gue ingetin, lo punya waktu dua minggu doang lho."

Joonmyeon mengerang kesal. Yixing malah adu _high-five_ sama Jongin.

Perasaan Yixing dipertaruhkan pada keputusannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[np: Slow Club – Beginners (inst.)]**

"Emang mereka kemana sih? Banyak orang juga ya yang piknik di taman ini." komentar Yixing saat mereka sudah sampai di taman. Cewek itu celingukan mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Yifan.

Joonmyeon masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi Yifan ataupun Luhan. Dia harus bisa meminimalisir Yifan sama Luhan cuma berduaan aja bisa terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Bukan yang _rated_ M lho, guys. Otak kalian aja yang _mesyum_ bisa berpikir sampai kesana.

Baru selesai ke-lima kali dia coba nelpon Yifan, ada notif _Laine_ masuk dari cowok blasteran itu.

 **.**

 _ **Fan_gantengz**_ : _Gue bakal nyoba balikan sama Luhan. Tolong tahan yg lain nyusul gue. Gue bener-bener butuh bantuan lo_.

 **.**

 **Sialan**.

Demi kolornya Yifan galaxy warna pink, double kamrprt sialan.

 **Djantjoek**.

Dia harus cepet-cepet bawa Yixing dari sini sebelum tuh cewek liat pengakuan Yifan ke Luhan―

…. _**triple kampret. Double djantjoek**_.

 _Yixing ilang_! Kampret emang Joonmyeon gimana bisa lupa ngawasin Yixing.

Joonmyeon mana peduli sama tas kameranya yang ahrusnya miim goyangan biar lensa kameranya nggak rusak.

Padahal beli kamera itu bisa ngabisin uang jajannya setengah tahun.

Joonmyeon muter ke bagian depan taman dimana banyak keluarga kecil nan bahagia tengah piknik. Dia belum melihat sosok Yixing.

Cowok itu berlari kesana-kesini, mirip film India dimana si cowok nyari cewek yang sengaja sembunyi sambil cengengesan atau nari-nari nggak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan punggung seorang cewek. Deket kolam belaakang dimana bagian taman sepi pengunjung.

Itu jelas Yixing. Joonmyeon hapal pakaian yang dipakai Yixing.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Joonmyeon berlari ke arah Yixing.

Dia harus ke tempat cewek itu. Karena dari kejauhan dia bisa liat Yifan dan Luhan yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon langsung menutup kedua telinga Yixing membuat cewek itu tersentak kaget.

" _Xing_ ," lirihnya.

Yixing berbalik, kepalanya tertunduk tidak berani menghadap Joonmyeon.

Tanpa dijelaskan pun Joonmyeon amat paham apa yang terjadi.

"Lo bebas nangis. Itu manusawi kok," lirihnya. Terlalu tercekat untuk mengatakan kalimat tadi.

 **.**

 _Ada apa denganmu, Joonmyeon?_

 _Apa kau baru merasa bersalah?_

 **.**

 _Apakah itu bentuk rasa kasihanmu dan rasa bersalahmu?_

 _Atau penyesalanmu yang paling besar karena melukai perasaan cewek ini yang sebenarnya bukan pelaku atas kejadian yang lalu?_

… _ **atau penyesalanmu karena sudah menghancurkan hati cewek yang membuatmu tergila-gila dalam seperkian hari?**_

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing tanpa ragu langsung membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyeon.

 _Shit_ , tinggi mereka tidak jauh beda sih walaupun masih tinggian Joonmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

Dari kejauhan Joonmyeon melihat Yifan dan Luhan juga slaing berpelukan dengan suara tawa yang kedengaran samar, berbaur dengan isakan Yixing yang teredam di pundaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Joonmyeon….

…― _ **ini keberhasilanmu**_.

 **.**

 **.**

Bukankah kau sudah menghancurkan hati cewek sinting ini sesuai rencana? Bukankah terlaksana dengan sukses?

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **[np: Slow Club – Beginners (instr.)]**

* * *

 **A/N** : ALOHA~~~ kabare piye?

Maafkan aku, aku tahu ini telat banget, huhuhu. Apalah aku anak sekolahan sehabis magang langsung ngebut materi sama laporan.

Gimana, hayoo~~ tinggal satu chapter lagi, wuhuu~~

[*] Dua mata saling menatap: penggalan lirik lagu "What If" dari EXO

(*) untuk dance yg diperagakan Yixing, harap cek yutub dengan keyword 'Ballet contemporer crazy in love'

 _ **So, s**_ _ **ee ya in next chap!**_


	5. IIIa: Tanda Tanya pada Keraguan

Joonmyeon meringis ngilu kala Baekhyun memberitahunya Yixing absen lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yixing kayaknya butuh waktu sendirian. Saya aja ga berani nengok dia." ujar Baekhyun kala itu sambil nyeruput sedotan es teh-nya.

Singkat cerita soal dua hari yang lalu, Joonmyeon mengantar Yixing pulang. Bukan ke rumah cewek itu, melainkan ke rumah Baekhyun. Meskipun Yixing sudah aman di rumah _bestie_ -nya, tetap saja Joonmyeon khawatir dan memutuskan menunggu di minimarket dekat rumah Baekhyun hingga larut belum juga keliatan tanda-tanda Yixing mau pulang. Kayaknya dia nginep di rumah Baekhyun. Joonmyeon nggak punya kontak si mulut bebek, jadinya Joonmyeon pasrah pulang tanpa kabar apapun dari Yixing.

Hari Senin setelah upcara, Joonmyeon langsung bertanya kepada Baekhyun tentang ' _absen_ '-nya Yixing dan soal semalam. Kata Baekhyun, Yixing memang menginap, tapi dia tetap nggak mau masuk sekolah dan balik pulang sehabis adzan subuh.

 _Hayoo lho_ , Joon, udah bikin anak perawan orang jadi _depressed_.

Udah gitu Yixing adalah cewek sinting yang bikin lo sinting juga.

Eh, tapi Yixing kan patah hatinya gara-gara Yifan.

 _ **Jadi salahya atau salah Yifan?**_

Joonmyeon mencak-mencak. Untung nggak ada yang liat. Bisa-bisa ada yang lapor ke guru BK buat dipanggilin Mbah Dukun, ngira dia kesurupan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yixing, oalah, Zhang Yixing_.

Kamu sukses bikin Raden Mas Kim Joonmyeon Supriyo Hardiningrat jadi kelimpungan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **She Make Me Going Crazy!**_ "

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho EXO | Zhang Yixing/Lay!GS EXO

Friendship | Romance | Humor ( _bagi mereka yang menangkap humor disini ya_ )

Rated: T+ | Lenght: Chaptered

#Disclaimer: Hanya meminjam nama. Sepenuhnya mereka milik Tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing. Ide, dan jalan cerita fanfic ini milik **©Hwang0203**

Warn: _**GS!Uke**_ ; **WASPADA BAHASA NON BAKU/ BAHASA GAWL** ; **Indo!AU** ; udah aku peringatin ya, pake capslock lho kalo bahasanya aneh, anak gawl, jadi kalo bagi yang dari awal udah gak _sreg_ baca silakan klik tombol close. **HUMOR-NYA RECEH, HUMORNYA NGGAK BANGET**.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disadur dari kisah nyata dengan banyak bumbu penyedap**_

 **P.S** : _Karena saya nggak mau potong jadi dua lagi, awas lho ya ini 10k+_

 _Tolong cermati baik-baik ya, jangan ada yang di-skip :3_

 **Recommend Song** :

 **Fromm** – _Do You Mind If Look at You_ (OST. Mongolian Princess)

 **Cosmos Hippie** – _Maybe I Like You_ (OST. Chesse In The Trap)

 **Yoo Seung Eun** – _Oh You Yeah You_ (OST. Twenty Again)

 **Tearliner** – _Einfühlung_ (OST. Chesse In The Trap)

 _ **AWAS! 12k+ words**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part III : Tanda Tanya Pada Keraguan**

* * *

Ini hari kedua Yixing bolos sekolah.

Sebenarnya terlalu _lebay_ buat orang dewasa, liat _bocah abg_ kayak Yixing masih nge-galauin masalah cintaan sampai korbanin sekolah segala. Tapi pasti kan patah hati cinta pertama itu menyakitkan? Begitu juga bagi Yixing. Dia ngalamin hal itu.

Nggak hanya dia aja. Semua orang sebelum menjajak pendewasaan pasti diuji dengan keikhlasan hati menerima kenyataan bahwa cinta pertama itu hanya untuk dikenang.

Pertanyaannya: _Apa beneran dia sesuka itu sama Kak Yifan?_

Oke, dia patah hati. Banget malah. Nyesek. Dia bahkan nangis sesenggukan kayak orang bego waktu sama Kak Joonmyeon.

Tapi apa itu semua membuktikan kalo dia saking ' _ **suka**_ 'nya sama Kak Yifan?

Itulah yang masih menjadi misteri. Dan Yixing terlanjur malas untuk mencari tahu perasaannya sendiri.

Cewek kelahiran Changsa ini kembali menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut bergambar _Unicorn_ ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Cewek ini tahu kalo itu ulah Mamahnya.

Emang siapa lagi di rumah ini kalo bukan Mamahnya yang ngetuk pintu udah mirip Ibu kos nagih uang bulanan?

"Mamah masuk nih, Xing!"

"Yang bilang pintunya dikunci emang siapa?!"

Mamahnya masuk. Sambil bawa sepiring apel kesukaannya. _Ih_ , tau aja anak gadisnya kalo lagi ngambek disogokin apel biar yahut.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih, _nduk_? Mau Mamah kawinin sama anaknya temen Papah?"

" **MAMAH**!"

Yixing langsung bangun. Selimutnya dibuang ke lantai gitu aja. "Apasih, enggak. Aku masih mau berusaha jadi jodohnya Suho EXO dulu!"

"Ujung-ujungnya juga _boyben Koriya_." Mamahnya mendesah. Yixing keburu rakus sama apel.

Lucu juga sih ngisengin Yixing.

"Kamu tuh kenapa? Abis lomba langsung nginep ke rumah Baekhyun, malah Baekhyun sama Ibunya yang minta ijin bukannya kamu. Malu-maluin Mamah aja, dikira mamah segalak apa. Udah gitu ini hari kedua kamu bolos. Kalo ada apa-apa cerita ke Mamah."

Biarpun Mamah Zhang di rumah perannya sebagai _Ratu Hutan_ , tapi kalo urusan anak semata wayangnya ini lagi ga beres, Mamah Zhang ga bisa diem gitu aja dong. Lha emang idup anak gadisnya ini sinetron dan dia cuma diem menikmati tontonan?

Emang dasar anak semata wayang. Ada apa-apa dikit aja dapet perhatiannya tak terhingga.

Yixing berhenti mengunyah potongan apelnya dan memilih meletakkan piring apel di atas meja nakas.

"Janji dulu Mamah nggak bakal marah."

"Idih, janji duluan. Barang dagangannya aja ga keliatan masa disuruh bayar dulu."

Yixing nge _dumel_. "Pokoknya Mamah yang maksa aku cerita. Ini bukan salahku. Mamah jangan keburu marah duluan atau potong ceritaku."

Dan meluncurlah dongeng sang anak. Dimulai dari cerita dia naksir Kak Yifan sampai _ending_ berakhir menangis dan menggalau dikamar Baekhyun semalaman.

"Oalah, gara-gara itu toh, _Nduk_?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan. "Abisnya kan Mamah bilang aku jangan pacaran atau suka sama cowok pas aku masih sekolah. Makanya, aku gak berani cerita. Aku nggak mau Mamah ngecap aku anak lebay- _drama queen_ gara-gara hal asmara ginian."

Mamah Zhang merangkul pundak putri semaata wayangnya. Diusapnya beberapa kali menenangkan Yixing yang sedang galau.

" _Unchh_ ~ Anak Mamah ternyata udah gede ya. Udah mulai suka cowok ganteng. Padahal Mamah masih nganggep kamu masih anak kecil yang suka ngejar layangan putus."

"Idih, masa lalu itu mah." Yixing memberengut, menjauhkan pipinya dari jangkauan tangan Mamah Zhang. Plis, dia nggak mau pipinya melar.

"Jadi kamu masih ragu sama perasaanmu sendiri?" perjelas Mamah Zhang yang bikin Yixing balik dari rasa jengkelnya. Wajahnya memelas meminta nasihat sang Mamah.

"Wajar saja seumur kamu, perasaan sama lawan jenis menggebu-gebu. Seperti kamu cinta mati dengannya. Apalagi taksiran pertama dalam hidup; tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja seperti kata orang. Tapi seiringnya waktu kamu bertambah dewasa dan kamu akan tahu bahwa itu adalah pelajaran hidup berharga supaya kamu bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar kamu cintai tanpa pamrih atau sekedar perasaan kagum yang kamu lebih-lebihkan."

Yixing termenung mencerna kata per kata dari sang Ibu.

Sekilas dia mengingat Kak Yifan.

 _Senyumnya_ … _tawanya_ … matanya yang tajam menelusuri kata dalam lembaran buku.

Atau saat Kak Yifan minum _pokari swit_ pas menit istirahat main futsal…

Jabatan tangan dari Kak Yifan yang Yixing masih ingat bagaimana tekstur kulit tangan Kak Yifan… agak kasar tapi hangat. Khas tangan cowok.

 **.**

Atau ketika….

…. _**Kak Yifan terlihat bahagia di sekitar Kak Luhan**_.

 **.**

 **.**

Kak Yifan beliin nasi dan minuman karena Kak Luhan berlatih terlalu keras untuk _dance competion_. Atau saat Kak Yifan memilih sebagian tubuhnya terkena basah air hujan daripada Kak Luhan. Kak Yifan tau apa yang Kak Luhan suka dan benci. Kak Yifan yang selalu mengalah….

 _Kak Yifan yang ini…. Kak Yifan yang begitu…_

 **.**

 **Buat Kak Luhan** ; _seolah rotasi dan gravitasinya cuma ada Kak Luhan_.

 **.**

Bolehlah Yixing cemburu. Wajar saja. Cewek mana sih yang nggak iri sama Kak Luhan ketika ada cowok yang memperlakukan dirinya adalah sumber kebahagiaan seperti Kak Yifan memperlakukan Kak Luhan.

Bahkan ketika hari beranjak sore, Yixing masih memikirkannya.

Dan dia sadar satu hal. Harusnya dia tidak memulai kalau tahu akan segini rumitnya.

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy ****

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini Joonmyeon nyerah untuk ketemu Yixing.

Ia pikir, mungkin Yixing butuh waktu sendiri. Toh dirinya juga disibukkan oleh urusan T.A dan persiapan Ujian Nasional dan tetek bengek tes masuk PTN. Sudah seharusnya dia tidak perlu memikirnya Yixing. Cewek itu bukan siapa-siapanya, _nothing_.

Tapi semakin Joonmyeon menyibukkan dirinya, semakin pula ia kepikiran Zhang Yixing.

Semakin Joonmyeon berusaha keras untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan Zhang Yixing, semakin bertambahlah perasaan dosa yang ia lakukan terhadap cewek sinting itu.

Cowok keturunan Holkay ini bahkan kelihatan seperti orang linglung belakangan ini.

Sering melamun, tidak nafsu makan, _anime_ dan _game_ pun dianggurkan padahal semua itu sudah separuh hidupnya.

Tidak hanya orangtua Joonmyeon yang menyadari perubahan anaknya, tetapi sobat-sobat Joonmyeon juga ikut merasakan perubahan yang drastis ini. Bertanya-tanya ada apakah gerangan.

Sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang berani mempertanyakannya kepada Joonmyeon.

Hingga akhirnya di suatu siang penuh kesesakan di kantin, Chanyeol memilih buka suara.

"Lo kenapa, Myeon?"

Chanyeol si penyelamat.

Joonmyeon ngelamun. Mau masukin jeruk nipis yang harusnya buat kuah soto, malah ke es marimas punya dia.

Tapi cowok Holkay ini tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Joonmyeon menggeleng lemah dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang tertunda. "Gue cuma capek aja, seminggu T.A kudu kelar, kerjaan gue baru separuh." alasannya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol dan yang lain gak percaya.

"Mau gue bantu gak, Myeon? Gue bisa kok kalo lo mau bantuan _render_ atau mau masukin animasi." tawar Yifan. Joonmyeon termenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng lemah.

"Nggak usah. Kalo ada yang nggak bisa gue _handle_ sendiri, gue minta tolong kalian."

Joonmyeon bangkit membawa mangkoknya, berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Si bantet kenapa sih?" suara Luhan memecahkan keheningan.

Yifan dan Chanyeol saling tatap dan kompak mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hal remeh juga bikin serangan jantung dadakan buat mereka kalau Joonmyeon galauin Yixing.

Iya, kalian ga salah baca nama.

Zhang Yixing yang ia gadang-gadang predikat cewek tersinting dan juga yang tidak akan pernah ia dekati.

Toh, pada akhirnya Joonmyeon ikutan sinting. Joonmyeon larut dan diombang-ambing.

Saat itu ia berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya. Iseng, ia sengaja lewat daerah kelas 11 yang artinya jaraknya _makin jauh_ dari kelasnya. Artinya lagi, _dia bisa ngepoin_ kelasnya Yixing.

Ini hari keempat semenjak absennya Yixing, _btw_. Di hari ketiga alias kemarin sengaja ia nggak tanya si Baekhyun. Ia ngerti Yixing butuh waktu sendiri dulu, dirinya juga, selain itu dia takut kena _zonk_.

Kelasnya Yixing itu deket banget dengan kantin mini area kelas 11 yang paling terkenal jajanan pasar yang enak. Bisa aja nih dibuat alesan selagi kepala melongok kepo ngintip jendela kelasnya si Zhang Yixing.

Benar saja, _alhamdulillah_ sekali, retina Joonmyon menemukan Yixing duduk di bangkunya bersama Baekhyun. Tak jauh dari kedua cewek itu juga ada Jongin, Jongdae dan satu lagi makhluk astral tak teridentifikasi gendernya ( _re_ : Amber). Entah mereka ngomongin apa sampai semuanya ketawa. Bahkan Jongdae sampai jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

Pusat retina Joonmyeon berfokus ke Yixing. Gadis itu ikut tertawa juga. Tapi seperkian detik kemudian, tawa itu perlahan terhenti digantikan senyum tipis.

Sesaat Joonmyeon merasakan kesenduan.

Jadi… bisa dibilang tawa lepas itu pura-pura saja?

Bisa dibilang bahwa Yixing mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan para temannya?

Cewek sinting tak tahu malu dan pecicilan seperti Yixing….

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jadi ulah siapa ini?_

Ulah siapa yang bikin cewek sinting ini jadi begitu terlihat menyedihkan dan harus berpura-pura bersikap seperti biasa?

 **.**

 _ **Ulah siapa?**_

 **.**

Tak perlu ditanya pun Joonmyeon tahu.

Jadi cowok ini berbalik meninggalkan area kelas Yixing. Dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi beberapa jajan yang tadi ia niatkan dititipkan Baekhyun untuk Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Xing, gue harap lo ga kenapa-napa. Gue gatau harus gimana ngehadepin lo. Lo suka jajan kan? Mudah-mudahan dengan makan jajan ini, seenggaknya_ mood _lo balik ceria kek biasanya. Gue tau gue ini OOC banget, tapi sumpah gue khawatir sama lo, oke?'_ _**-Joonmyeon-**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kertas itu Joonmyeon remas, lalu berakhir di tong sampah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Xing, gue nih heran ya. Kenapa Kak Joonmyeon nanyain lo dari kemaren?" ujar Baekhyun ketika mereka berempat kumpul seperti biasa. Yixing yang tadinya cekikikan sama Jongin ganti menatap penuh tanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nanyain gimana?"

"Ya kan lo absen dua hari. Selama itu Kak Joonmyeon nanyain lo. Gue bilang coba _Line_ lo kan dia punya kontak lo. Dia bilang gak lo gubris. Cuma di _read_ doang. Kenapa sih?"

Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jongin dan Jongdae kompak menaruh perhatian kepada dua cewek geng mereka.

"Mungkin lo punya hutang sama dia?" celutuk Jongdae.

"Ah, ga mungkin. Bang Joon kan Holkay, duit nyisa berapa juta _dollar_ aja dia bagi-bagiin atau gak dibakar." – Jongin.

"Buset…" – Baekhyun.

Yixing tidak terlibat dalam hipotesa ketiga temannya. Otaknya terlalu penuh oleh pertanyaan kenapa.

Kenapa Joonmyeon melakukan hal itu? Apa karena cowok itu yang nganter dia ke rumah Baekhyun? Tapi, _hellow_ –Kim Joonmyeon Tuan yang Agung khawatir hal begituan? Bukan Kim Joonmyeon banget. Si senior _introvert kelas kakap_ begitu.

Jujur saja sih, Yixing juga pensaran –banget.

Beberapa detik kemudian Yixing mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Dia bisa tanya Joonmyeon lain hari.

* * *

 **** She Make Me Going Crazy ****

* * *

Joonmyeon emang pantes disebut apa nih, _gais_?

Udah bikin anak orang potek setengah mampus, eh, dianya malah mencoba menghindar si anak gadis itu. Pengen nabok Joonmyeon rasanya.

Tapi kalau dia masih berada di sekitar Yixing dengan dalih rasa bersalahnya dan rasa tak ingin jauh, _eciee_ , dia bisa-bisa malah tambah sinting. Menghindar dari Yixing pun rupanya juga jalan yang makin gila. Ibarat dia gamau deket KrisYeol soalnya kalah tinggi, eh, dia malah terjebak cewek sinting semacam Yixing.

Aduh, bahas Yixing lagi.

Beneran _lho_ soal Joonmyeon mau menghindari Yixing. Dia gak kepo _sosmed_ -nya, gak kepo pakai acara lewat depan kelasnya atau ruang Klub Tari. Joonmyeon berusaha sibuk belajar persiapan UN supaya dia nggak kepikiran soal Yixing.

Yah, mau gimana lagi.

Deket Yixing itu gila rasanya. Rasa bersalah menghantui. Ingin buat pengakuan karena gak tahan buat gak ngomong ke Yixing, tapi dia takut Yixing benci dan makin memilih pergi. Juga, ingatkan dirinya kalau Yixing itu naksir berat dan kemungkinan Yixing belum sepenuhnya _move on_ dari Yifan.

 _ **Sakit tauk**_.

Daripada dia ngerasain itu semua toh dia milih menghindar. Apalagi dia mulai persiapan tes buat beasiswa sana-sini. Lumayan lho beasiswa luar negeri buat seukuran anak SMA/K yang baru lulus.

Bagaimana Joonmyeon menghindar, namanya juga mereka masih satu sekolah. Arena sekolah itu nggak seluas jidatnya Jongdae. Mereka masih aja bisa papasan, _coy_.

Apalagi sistem sekolah mereka basis Agama. Dia masih gak tahan buat gak curi lirik ke arah _jamaah_ cewek nyari posisi Yixing pas Shalat Dhuhur. Atau pas pengajian akbar tiap Sabtu. Atau kalau ada Dakwah khusus tiap hari Jumat pagi di aula, dia berharap Yixing yang menyampaikan dakwah perwakilan kelasnya.

Yixing masih kelihatan kayak biasanya, sama kayak dia dulu naksir Yifan. Bedanya, di dalam hati cewek itu udah berkeping-keping, diselotip pun masih ada bekasnya.

Atau ketika mereka papasan di kantin. Joonmyeon berusaha pasang _wajah cool-judes-pengen-ditonjok_ walaupun Yixing menyapanya seramah mungkin.

Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu misalnya. Kebetulan aja Joonmyeon, Yifan dan Chanyeol bertemu Yixing sama Jongdae di Kantin ( _bersama_ ) Utama.

Jongdae dan Yixing sebagai adik kelas yang baik menyapa mereka ramah. Yang Joonmyeon lihat, Yixing masih ngenes kalo harus ketemu Yifan. Tapi si tiang gigi tonggos ini malah _cengengesan_.

" _Oyy_ , Jongdae-Yixing! Daripada kalian cari bangku lain, udah penuh, bareng sama kami aja." ajak Chanyeol.

 **Sialan**. _Kamvretos_ duo tiang ini.

Si Yixing kelihatan keberatan. Karena kampretnya si Jongdae nge-iyain tawaran Chanyeol dan malah milih duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon yang kebetulan bangkunya kosong. Dan Yixing terpaksa memilih duduk di sebelah Yifan.

Jadi possisinya: Yixing-Yifan-Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon-Jongdae. Sialnya, posisi Joonmyeon berhadapan dengan Yixing.

Ah, gak penting juga jelasin posisi mereka, toh, bukan posisi _naena_ yang nikmat. **Ekhem!** Ini masih rating T ya.

Joonmyeon berusaha cuek dengan masih lanjut makan bakso dan gorengannya. Gak peduli sama topik obrolan mereka berempat walaupun diam-diam ia curi dengar ketika Yixing yang ngomong.

"Ah, iya, Kak Joonmyeon–"

Joonmyeon peka kok kalau itu Yixing yang manggil dia.

"–kata Baekhyun, Kakak sempet nyariin saya pas saya absen?"

 _Sinting ini cewek_. Bisa nggak sih tanya lewat _chat_ atau kalo mau tanya langsung pas nggak ada duo tiang galah?

"Wahh!" seru Chanyeol. "Ada angin apa nih si Joon nanyain Yixing?"

"Kampret, kalian ada apa sih?" – Yifan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yixing, Joonmyeon menyerbu habis bakso terakhir dan bangkit membawa serta si mangkok.

Dan retinanya menatap Yixing yang menanti jawaban dengan sabar.

 _Anjir_ , **dugeun-dugeun**!

Dia kemana aja sih?! Dulu aja tega bener ngehancurin perasaan cewek sinting ini, sekarang ditatap begitu dia gak tega… _atau malah tambah bersalah_.

"Cuma masalah Dokumentasi kok." ujarnya, "Kamu kira alasan saya apa nyariin kamu? Jangan geer saya punya _alasan khusus_. Permisi. Fan, Yeol –gue balik ke kelas duluan."

Joonmyeon meninggalkan meja mereka.

 _Duzztah_ kawan. Kalian tahu sendiri Joonmyeon punya alasan khusus. Dia ga mungkin blak-blakan.

Biarlah. Mungkin dengan sifatnya yang seperti awal mereka ketemu, Yixing bakal benci dan menghindar jauh-jauh dari dia.

Mungkin, lebih baik Yixing benci dengan alasan remeh ini.

Mungkin, lebih baik begini daripada Yixing benci dia gara-gara tahu dia punya maksud lain.

 _Ya, Joonmyeon pikir begitu jauh lebih baik_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentuman musik terus mengalun di ruang Klub Tari. Yixing bersama beberapa adik kelas dan teman seangkatannya tengah berlatih koreografi baru untuk persiapan lomba berikutnya. Latihan hanya berselang satu jam, kemudian mereka memilih bubar untuk istirahat. Sedangkan Yixing masih saja berlatih memperdalam gerakannya agar menyatu dengan jiwa.

"Gila lo. Badan udah kerempeng gitu. Istirahat dulu yuk, gue traktir mie kuah deh." bujuk Sehun. Yang namanya Yixing kalau udah serius sama satu hal, yang lain nggak bisa ganggu gugat. Sehun nyerah, tapi cowok albino ini tetep ngawasin sohibnya kali aja tumbang.

Ya, Yixing emang sengaja latihan terus menerus. Baik koreografi tim maupun _performance_ solo-nya.

Semenjak tragedi di taman pas Yifan nembak Luhan, Yixing berusaha menyibukkan dirinya. Entah dengan kegiaatan Klub Tari, atau dia lebih banyak ikut serta _workshop_ di hari libur, atau lagi dia iseng nyoba resep baru tiap kali punya waktu kosong di rumah.

Intinya: _Dia menyibukkan diri buat lupa_.

Tapi semakin dia ingin lupa, semakin pula ia ngerasa sakit hati.

Apa mesti begini? Toh, dia nggak bener-bener naksir Yifan kan?!

Dari masalah tentang si Yifan ini, ada masalah baru lagi yang bikin Yixing emosi dan ngamuk sendiri tiap kali inget: Masalah si _Introvert_ kelas kakap itu. Kejadian di Kantin Utama itu lho, _gais_.

Ketika ingatan tentang Joonmyeon yang senyum sinis ke dia sebelum pergi dari Kantin, itu bikin Yixing muak. Dan saat itu Yixing tengah berputar ala ballerina, ingatan itu sukses terbayang dan bikin dia gak fokus hingga jatuh menimbulkan suara ' _ **dum!**_ ' yang keras.

"Rese'! Sialan! Dasar _Intovert_ parah!" bukannya meringis sakit, Yixing mengeluarkan caci makinya terhadap Joonmyeon. Sehun dan Jongin yang tadinya rebutan gorengan terakhir, terhenti dan berseru ke Yixing. "Lo gapapa, Xing?"

Yixing hanya memberi isyarat dia baik-baik saja dan segera bangkit. Dia baru menyadari ada sedikit keributan dekat pintu masuk ruang Klub Tari. Rupanya ada Luhan, dikerumuni beberapa junior seperti Taemin, Luna, Ten, dan yang lainnya.

Ah, memang sih Luhan kan ketua favorit semua anggota. Yixing terpilih hanya kebetulan dirinya pantas untuk jadi ketua Klub. Sedang Luhan itu cantik, disegani semua orang, berbakat, pintar. Yixing sadar diri kok, tenang saja.

Sesaat retina mereka bertemu, Luhan sudah ingin melambai tangan bermaksud menyapa, tapi Yixing memutus kontak mata mereka dan berjalan ke loker miliknya dengan sedikit bersusah payah.

 _Sialan_. Kakinya terkilir tadi sewaktu jatuh tadi.

Kagetnya Yixing ketika dia menutup lokernya, disampingnya sudah berdiri Luhan.

"Hai, Xing!"

"Iya, Kak." jawabnya lirih. Dia nggak mau berurusan sama Luhan dulu, eh, orangnya nyamperin.

"Kita ngobrol dulu yuk, ada beberapa agenda yang bakal kita bahas."

Yixing mengaduh dalam hati, tapi dia mengiyakan ajakan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin Utama lumayan sepi. Yixing dan Luhan duduk berhadapan saat mamang Mie Ayam naruh dua mangkok mie dan dua gelas es teh di meja mereka.

"Kak Luhan nggak usah repot traktir saya."

Luhan mengibas telapak tangannya, "Ah, sekali-kali. Lagipula abis ini gue lulus kok, ga bakal ketemu lagi dan gak gue traktir."

"Emang apa yang mau Kak Luhan omongin ke saya?"

"Ah iya! Sambil makan ya. Gue cuma mau tanya tentang klub."

 _Oh, soal Klub_. Aman deh kalo gitu.

Mirip repoter sama narasumber lebih tepatnya. Luhan nanya tentang kandidat Ketua Klub, poin-poin penting, atau ada tujuan dan tema di Klub Tari untuk kedepannya. Yixing hanya menjelaskan dengan sabar dan detail jikalau Luhan ngotot kurang jelas poin A-poin B.

Hingga satu pertanyaan yang paling Yixing waspadai ternyata gak luput…

"Oh ya, kenapa pas abis kompetisi itu lo langsung pulang dianter Joonmyeon? Padahal gue udah sengaja masak banyak dan enak buat perayaan kalian lho, yahh, walopun gak menang."

 **Skak mat**.

Saking kagetnya, Yixing jadi jatuhin garpunya di mangkok menimbulkan bunyi keras dan itu juga bikin kaget Luhan.

"Yixing…"

"Ah, maaf Kak Luhan!"

Yixing panik, buru-buru membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat sedang Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Emang kenapa sih kok sampe kaget begitu." nah kan. Mulai sifat keponya Luhan kayak presenter gosip.

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Emang Kak Joonmyeon nggak ngasih tau ya?" sebenernya sih, supaya Yixing bisa pakai alasan lain yang mungkin udah dibilang Joonmyeon.

"Ungg," Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Joonmyeon bilangnya sih kamu gak enak badan, terus minta dianteirn pulang takut kenapa-napa di jalan. Ah, tapi mah Joonmyeon mana bisa dipercaya. Penuh modus kadang itu anak."

 _Ohh, gitu ya_.

"Emang bener kok. Abis _perform_ itu badanku langsung lemes, kepalaku pening. Karena cuma berdua sama Kak Joonmyeon, makanya minta tolong sama dia."

Terima kasih Kak Joonmyeon, berkatmu Yixing tidak harus berkata jujur atau alasan yang lain yang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Makanya kalau latihan itu jangan terlalu _over_ , istirahat yang cukup juga, Yixing."

"Iya, Kak. Makasih."

Bunyi notif _Laine_ , itu dari ponselnya Luhan. Mimik wajahnya langsung cerah dan cekikikan sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

 _Ah, palingan Kak Yifan_ , batin nelangsa Yixing.

"Padahal sayang banget tauk kamu pulang cepet. Padahal aku mau ngasih kabar bagus."

Yising was-was. Jangan sampe nih…

"Aku sama Yifan jadian lagi!" seru Luhan dengan raut wajah bahagia.

– _kan dia_ …

Yixing sontak melotot kaget.

"A-pa... Kak?"

 _Barusan dia nggak salah denger kan?!_

"Iya, kamu ga salah denger. Aku sama Yifan jadian _lagi_."

Secara refleks otak Yixing memutar rekaman wajah Kak Yifan dalam berbagai ekspresi dan momen-momen tertentu.

 **Jadi…?**

"Ceritanya panjang. Padahal kita maunya selesai piknik kecil-kecilan, mau ke karaokean sama _game center_ buat ngerayain. Tapi kamunya keburu pulang, Sehun sama Jongin juga gamau ikut. Jadi yaudah…–"

Yixing langsung bangkit, gak peduli Luhan yang kaget untuk kedua kalinya juga denyut kesakitan di pergelangan kakinya.

"Yixing…?"

"Saya baru ingat ada janji lain di jam segini. Saya permisi, Kak. Terima kasih. Lain laki ganti saya yang traktir."

Cewek ini langsung berlari kecil, mana peduli dia sama kondisi kakinya. Dia nangis bukan karena rasa sakit di kakinya, justru rasa sakit karena kekecewaan dan merasa dibodohi.

Targetnya hanya satu: _**Dimana Kim Joonmyeon?!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Bimbingan buat _scene_ akhir T.A-nya sekaligus bimbingan belajar Ekonomi sama guru Akuntansi membuat Joonmyeon harus rela pulang sampai malam. Resiko sih, kalau dia tes SBMPTN dengan ketiga jurusan pilihannya memang berhubungan dengan Soshum, sedangkan Joonmyeon mah anak Teknik Multimedia.

Untung udah shalat Maghrib dulu, karena sayup-sayup Joonmyeon bisa mendengar persiapan menjelang adzan Isya'. Cowok ini memasang _earphone_ dan mulai berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu jemputan. Dia tidak _mood_ naik taksi, ataupun transportasi _online_ lainnya. Lagian kalau menunggu di sekolah, dih, mana mau dia sendirian.

 **.**

(([Backsound: **Cosmos Hippie** – _Maybe I Like You_ ]))

 **.**

Hal yang mengejutkan adalah _minimarket_ yang ada di seberang halte. Yang membuat Joonmyeon ingin kabur saja.

Zhang Yixing yang sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan pihak minimarket.

Tapi buat apa juga dia kabur, emang dia makhluk kriminal?!

Iya, kriminal; udah bikin cewek sinting itu malah tambah sinting.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Dia tidak akan lari. Toh, Yixing juga sepertinya tidak sadar akan sosok Joonmyeon yang duduk di bangku halte. Cewek itu terlalu asyik dengan layar ponsel dan bungkusan kripik kentang.

Aih, di tahun terakhirnya kenapa dia baru mendapat pengalaman ini?!

Ketika jatuh cinta di masa SMA begitu mendebarkan sekaligus menyesakkan.

Ketika Joonmyeon ingin memulai semuanya dengan awal yang baik, justru kekacauan yang ia buat dan pengecut sekali untuk memperbaikinya.

Begitu larut dengan pikirannya, Joonmyeon baru sadar ketika Yixing kembali lagi di kursinya setelah kembali lagi masuk di _minimarket_. Entah apa yang ada di kantung plastik itu. Koyo? Dan salep? Untuk apa air mineral itu dia basuhkan pada pergelangan kaki?

Otak Joonmyeon dengan cepat memproses. _Apa kaki Yixing terkilir?_

Dugaannya tepat sasaran. Ketika mengoleskan salep, Yixing tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitannya.

Lantas apa dia tidak mau menghampiri cewek itu yang sedang kesakitan? Atau mempertahankan egonya untuk tidak peduli pada Yixing walaupun tidak selaras dengan hatinya?

Cukup sekali itu Joonmyeon mempertahankan ego, lalu membuat satu masalah besar.

Cowok ini melepas _earphone_ -nya. Berjalan menuju ke arah Yixing yang masih sibuk dengan koyo dan salepnya.

"Jangan dioles begitu. Punya sapu tangan atau handuk kecil, nggak?" Yixing mendongak melihat ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Untuk apa tersenyum begitu? Mau bikin Joonmyeon kena _heart attack_? Masih bisa senyum begitu kalau tahu apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeon selama ini?

"Kak Joonmyeon belum pulang?"

"Sini," daripada menjawab pertanyaan Yixing, Joonmyeon terkesan memaksa mengambil air mineral dingin yang dipegang Yixing. Dan dia mengeluarkan saputangan dari kantung celana. Membalut kaki Yixing yang terluka dengan saputangan basah. Yixing meringis perih, tapi itu sepadan dengan reaksi berikutnya yang membuat dirinya rileks.

"Jangan asal dibasuh aja. Lain kali tuh, kainnya dibasahin air dingin. Dibiarin dulu sampai rasa sakitnya ilang." tanpa sadar Joonmyeon menjadi cerewet. Lalu diambilnya salep di atas meja, "baru diolesin salep. Kayaknya udah lama ini, sampe biru gini."

Karena posisi Joonmyeon berlutut di depan Yixing, otomatis cowok ini mendongak melihat Yixing.

 _Astaga! Jangan pasang wajah polos! Nanti dia tegang!_

"Kenapa? Baru lihat orang ganteng ya?!" Joonmyeon berusaha menutupi rasa _dugeun-dugeun_ nya. Duh, pasti suaranya kedengaran aneh.

"Dih!" ejek Yixing. "Cuma heran aja, biasanya Kak Joonmyeon itu mirip beruang; _introvert_ , cuek kelas kakap, judes, mulut cabe-cabean. Tiba-tiba aja baik ke saya. Kak Joonmyeon lelah ya abis bimbingan SBMPTN?"

"Daripada kamu, sinting. Seenggaknya saya masih waras." balas Joonmyeon, "eh, tapi kamu kok tahu saya ada bimbingan SBMPTN?"

Setelahnya Yixing gagap. Joonmyeon melihat rona _pink_ itu muncul di pipi putih cewek itu. Lucu sih lihat Yixing gelagapan gini, imut. Mirip boneka Rusia yang cantik itu lho, _kawaii_ ~

 _Astaghfirullah_ , Joonmyeon harus sadar! Dia gak boleh jatuh cinta terlalu dalam. Selagi perasaannya belum tumbuh semakin membesar, Joonmyeon harus menghilangkan perasaan ini. Ya, harus.

"Tahu aja, ih. Bu Indy yang cerita di kelas kalau ada beberapa anak kelas 12 teknik yang mau bimbingan SBMPTN Soshum!"

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Iya-iya, percaya. Nggak usah ngotot juga."

"Nggak!"

Dan kali tawa Joonmyeon pecah.

Sumpah, dia nggak tahan liat Yixing. Pipinya merona _pink_ , wajah lugu-nya dipaksa untuk judes. Ini sih kayak bocah yang sok-sokan mau jadi preman.

Yixing tertegun singkat. Baru kali ini dia tahu seniornya yang _rese'_ bisa tertawa selepas ini. Padahal tidak ada guyonan, apa yang membuat seniornya yang terkenal jutek, judes, cuek dan mulut cabe-cabean ini bisa tertawa? Itu rahasia. Yixing tidak ingin terlalu jauh berpikir bahwa ialah yang membuat si _introvert_ kelas kakap ini tertawa.

Tanpa sadar, Yixing juga memunculkan senyum tipisnya. Sedikit miris jika ia harus diingatkan tentang pengakuan Luhan tadi siang. Tapi toh, ia mana berhak marah.

 _Semua orang punya alasan yang tidak diketahui sebagai penyongkong mereka agar terlihat kuat._

 _Itu mungkin dirinya…_

"Kamu itu ada-ada aja deh!"

… _atau juga seniornya yang ini._

"Saya mau pulang! _Unfaedah_ banget disini cuma diketawain!" Yixing berdiri, lalu kemudian kembali duduk. Asli, kakinya baru kerasa sakit banget efeknya padahal tadi siang terkilir.

Joonmyeon berhenti tertawa. Dia memandang kasihan sekaligus khawatir. "Yakin nih pulang? Udah jam tujuh malem, angkot mana ada lewat jam segini."

"Ada kok. Saya bisa pesen mobil online sama motor online!"

"Terus gimana mobilnya bisa nyampe sini? Kamu _download_ dulu? Kamu gak tau pasti ya malem-malem gini sering ada begal."

Yixing mendadak lesu, paranoid. "Ugh…"

Walaupun sudah ada transportasi kekinian yang mempermudah perjalanan, tetap saja Yixing itu cewek dan ini sudah malam. Diperparah cewek sinting ini dalam kondisi kaki terkilir.

 _ **Hati ini mana tegaa~~**_

(( _apa kabar kamu yang bikin dia patah hati sampai absen dua hari? – Gak usah dibahas ya, dia udah tahu kok, udah menyesal_ ))

Ponselnya berbunyi. Panggilan dari sopirnya. Cowok Kim ini melihat halte seberang, dimana sudah ada mobil dan sopirnya yang selingukan dengan posisi menelponnya.

"Saya bisa anter kamu pulang kok."

"Eh?" saking kagetnya, Yixing melotot tak percaya. "Nggak usah, Kak. Saya bisa minta jemput Ayah."

"Terus kamu mau Ayahmu capek dua kali lipat?"

"Gimana ya, gak ada pilihan lain."

Tanpa mau berdebat lebih panjang, Joonmyeon berlutut menawarkan punggungnya pada Yixing. "Naik." perintahnya.

"Aduh, Kak Joon–"

"Naik atau saya benar-benar marah sama kamu, Zhang."

Awalnya Yixing ragu, tapi dia menurut. Membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat Joonmyeon.

"Kak, berat ya?"

"Iya." tidak ragu menjawab ditambah ejekan, "kamu itu kayak babi celeng."

"Siapa yang nawarin kalo gitu pake ancaman segala!"

Joonmyeon tidak menggubris. Dia tetap jalan dan menyebrang menuju mobilnya. Pak Herman, selaku sopirnya Joonmyeon, kaget melihat Tuan Muda-nya menggendong cewek di punggungnya. Terpogoh-pogoh dia mau membantu Tuan Muda-nya sebelum disanggah dengan, "Bukain aja pintunya, Pak. Biar gak makin berat."

Pak Herman kaget sekali. Baru sekali ini Tuan Muda-nya yang judes menggendong cewek. Padahal setahunya temen cewek Den Joonmyeon itu cuma Luhan; itupun juga tidak ada interaksi spesial. Jangan-jangan cewek digendong ini pacarnya?

Yixing dibuat terkejut dua kali lipat. Setahunya Joonmyeon naik bis kota. Kenapa ada mobil? Apa dia barusan pesan mobil _online_ dan selesai di _download_?

"Mau dianter kemana dulu, Den?" tanya Pak Herman begitu mereka memasuki mobil.

"Sebutin alamat rumah kamu gih," perintah Joonmyeon dan Yixing langsung menyebutkan alamatnya.

Lima menit pertama begitu canggung. Tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali kecuali suara deru mobil.

"Kak," pecah Yixing. "setahu saya Kak Joonmyeon naik bis kota deh."

"Hum? Iya sih kadang kalo pulang sore. Kalo udah malem gini mah mending dijemput aja."

Yixing gondok. "Kak Joonmyeon aja bisa, kenapa saya gak boleh?!"

"Berisik. Mau saya turunin disini?"

Cewek ini langsung diam.

"Mana, sini kakinya yang terkilir. Dilihat dulu bengkaknya makin parah atau nggak."

Yixing membiarkan Joonmyeon menangani kakinya yang terkilir. Ada berbagai pertanyaan dan kejutan yang menyeruak dalam hatinya yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tapi ia urungkan.

Bagaimana bisa cowok yang satu ini menjadi iblis dan malaikat dalam satu waktu?!

Siapa yang Yixing harus percayai; _**sisi iblisnya**_ _atau_ _ **sisi malaikatnya?**_

Dia terlalu dibuat bingung dan begitu ia percaya pada salah satu sisinya, sisi yang lain muncul dan Yixing kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Siapa sebenarnya Kim Joonmyeon;_ _ **Iblis**_ _atau_ _ **Malaikat**_ _?_

Yixing gila… sumpah, dia udah gila…

 **.**

' _ **Lo masih aja begini. Gue terkadang kasihan deh sama lo dan segala keluguan serta kepolosan lo**_.'

 **.**

"Oy! Kesambet ntar tahu rasa!" seruan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing tersadar. Tapi secepat kilat Yixing memanipulasi dengan kekehan singkat.

"Nggak ngelamun. Cuma…" Yixing menjeda sebentar.

Kayaknya suasana ramai di luar dan hening di dalam mobil begitu kontras. Apalagi, lampu mobil yang dimatikan membuat padangan Yixing agaknya kabur, diperparah dia nggak pakai kacamata dan minus-nya nambah.

Disaat seperti ini, kenapa bisa ia melihat dengan jelas wajah seniornya yang _introvert_ kelas kakap, dengan retina saling bersitatap, cahaya lampu kendaraan diluar sana menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela.

Bagaimana dia bisa merasa bahwa hanya Joonmyeon yang terlihat jelas disaat dia merasa _blur_ dengan segalanya?

Ini aneh sekaligus menggelikan bagi Yixing.

"Woy! Ngelamun lagi!"

"Hehehe…"

Dan Joonmyeon tertular untuk mengikuti kekehannya.

Mereka saling bertabrakan. Antara si _hyper_ dan sosial yang tertutup. Ketika Yixing ingin terbang dengan segala mimpinya, lalu Joonmyeon dengan logisnya memilih berjalan karena alasan klasik manusia tidak punya sayap untuk terbang.

Klise dan klasik.

Bahkan ketika mobil Joonmyeon berhenti tepat di depan gapura kompleks rumahnya, ketika kakinya menginjak tanah dan senyuman Joonmyeon untuk pamit pulang.

Yixing masih tidak bisa berpikir logis.

Malam itu angin berhembus begitu hangat,berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

Ini sungguh aneh sekaligus menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya ini gajadi chap terakhir, terlalu panjang soalnya kalo dijadiin satu chap. Maaf juga kalo lamaaa bgt update-nya. Mohon maklum ya aku udah kelas 12, jadi banyak tugas


End file.
